


Me, him and the moon

by Fangurl_geek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family, Bottom Harry Potter, Daddy Kink, Dominant Draco, Drarry, Eating Disorders, Fluffy chapters, Jelous Draco, M/M, POV First Person, Protective Draco, Self-Harm, Top Draco Malfoy, Triwizard Tournament, Werewolf Draco Malfoy, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangurl_geek/pseuds/Fangurl_geek
Summary: Draco and Harry have never really hated one another, but when they confess that to each other what will happen? Will the two opposites become freinds, and if so, is that all they will remain? When Harry's best friends are not supportive of his decison of being friends with Draco, friendship will be tested.Set during the Triwizard Tournament.





	1. Back to Hogwarts

Harry's POV

The times here again, I'm finally going back to Hogwarts. Away from the Dursley's, Merlin I hate them. Every second with them is agonisingly slow, definitive torture. I'm glad to be going back to Hogwarts, even if Draco and his annoying housemates are constantly disrupting me, it's still better than being stuck with the Dursley's, anything is. Nothing can be worse then the untouchable scraps they allow me to consume, if you can even call them that. Hogwarts however, they have the biggest feasts ever, there's everything, even if i cant always eat much, it's still wonderful knowing it’s endless and present. I just need to get away from that house, and stay away.

Now more than ever as Vernon is getting worse, disastrously worse. He's always been abusive but since he's been fired for disruption, and probably discrimination or something of the sorts, he's all kinds of repulsive. He's had three baths since he was "let go" and he was fired months ago; its like living with an angry and undiscovered wild animal. Petunia acts oblivious, refuses to acknowledge the truth of the situation. Vernon is venomous, sinking his teeth into any remaining happiness he comes across, she refuses to see how unhappy he makes everyone and I guess it’s because she would then have to acknowledge why she’s even with him anymore, and so on, and that’s a hell of a lot of work for a ignorant, lazy family to go through. Since he is rapidly losing money, turning to alcohol as a friend, he's just getting progressively more aggressive, and utterly repulsive, he is the personification of disgusting. Not that I care about his well being, I do however care about the increase in bruises I'm receiving more and more often. 

I've got cuts and bruises everywhere thanks to him and his stupid slob of a son. The ones implanted on my wrists are also increasing, not like that damned family would care. I'm just glad i'm not there for a while, i think the last remaining strain of sanity i have left would entirely disintegrate, rot away with everything else that occupies that house.

I'm currently on the train to Hogwarts, Ron and hermione are fighting over chocolate frogs. I would join in, I do love my chocolate frogs, but right now I have more important matters to think about, like why on earth Malfoy is outside the door staring at me intensely. I dart my attention to him and tell my friends that I'm going to the toilet, something in me doesn’t want them to know the real reason of my departure. Leaving the carriage I start walking down the train self consciously, as I'm entirely tooaware of the eyes glued to my back, burning into me.

"Where do you think you're going, Potter?" I roll my eyes at the blonde haired irritating wizard behind me as I turn around to face him.

"I'm going to the toilet, Malfoy. Why do you care?" I ask in a displeased tone.

"No reason" he stopped and looked at me, in an unusual way. He didn't have the same sarcastic yet nonchalant face he usually always wears. He almost looked like he genuinely cared about something, and I wasn't sure how to take it when he was looking at me that way. 

So I turned around and started walking towards the toilet again, in an attempt to avert my attention to something other than Malfoy. I didn't need him stuck in the muddled mess of my mind longer than absolutely necessary. It would be unbearable.

Then Crabbe and Goyle appeared out of nowhere, much to my displeasure.

"Hey potter! Did your parents ever tell you not to talk to people out of your-oh wait, you don't have any parents!" They laughed delinquently and I awaited some sort of insult from Malfoy, but received nothing. Until-

"Why don't you two idiots make yourself useful and go find somewhere to sit, before I make it so you never see your parents again?" We all looked at him shocked, until Crabbe and Goyle realised he was serious and hurried off. What in the hell was that? 

I tilted my head in confusion, Malfoy wearily smirked at me and traced the previous path of the two, following them to their seats I presume. What the merlin was that about? I wipe my eyes to see if I was dreaming and when nothing changes I stumble to the bathroom and evaluate whatever just happened. Did Malfoy seriously forgo an opportunity to humiliate me? Did he really just threaten his mates because they said that to me? I don't know what happened but it was sure weird.

Draco's POV

The look on his face was priceless, typical Potter expecting the worst. I can't stand when people bring his parents into arguments, I can't help but stand up for him. Actually now that I think about it, I always stand up for him. Not when he is present of course but in general. I hate my parents, well I hate my Father and the corrupt shit he leads me into doing. I would never let anyone tantalise me about deep rooted issues like parents, so why let them do it to Potter?

I would have done something by now, I’ve resisted because I don't want to loose my mother. I don't know why I care but the only reason I'm on the wrong side right now is to find out all the information I can to help The right side. Harry on the other hand loved his parents, yet he was the one to loose them, not me. To the one my father follows so pathetically.

I walk back to my carriage with the intention of using my time wisely and thinking about what I'm going to do with my year at Hogwarts, but instead think back to first year; when I tried to make friends with potter. I wanted to befriend him but apparently he did not, he shoved me away for Weasley and granger. Perhaps I didn't ask him in the nicest way possible but he didn't need to be so... who am I trying to kid? He had every right to turn me away, what was I thinking? Call Potter's friends 'the wrong sort' and he would accept my invite to be friends? Well done Malfoy, real commendable of you.

As for Crabbe and Goyle, they just aggravate me. They follow me around like I control them, honestly they should grow a pair and start thinking for themselves. I may hate potter but at least he stands up for himself. Thinking of such, do I really hate Potter? Maybe more like strongly dislike. Oh fuck it, I don't hate those overwhelmingly green eyes or his constant messed up hair. I think I would prefer it immensely being friends with the Gryffindor but obviously I wouldn't let anyone know that. Especially not Potter himself.

Harry's POV

We've just arrived at school, we've been moved into the main hall for assembly. It's the twizarding tournament this term, which is a selection of wizarding games. Dangerous though, incredibly dangerous, there's no guarantee you will make it out of it all alive. After all there is only one winner. Dumbledore tells us all about it, and how only over 16's can enter due to how treacherous it truly is.

I find myself getting bored with the speech, my eyes start wondering over to the Slytherin table, and over to Draco. Who is in fact already looking straight at me. How long has he been looking at me? Wait, why is he looking at me? I raise an eyebrow at him and he just smirks, like usual. 

That boy is always smirking, Merlin there's no wonder every girl here genuinely swoons over him. It’s ridiculous. What's so special about him anyway? Sure he's overprotective and that's cute... To girls I'm sure. Yes he's got piercing eyes that change from silver to blue for some weird reason that I cant help but appreciate. Bright blonde hair that shapes his face perfectly, and weirdly prominent pink lips, but still. I don't know why anyone would be so obsessed with him.

I snap out of my thoughts and realise he's still looking at me. I furrow my eyebrows and tilt my head. As if to silently ask him why he is staring. That is until Crabbe drags Malfoy's attention over to him, I scowl at Crabbe and Malfoy does the same. I can't make out what they are saying from here but Draco looks pretty annoyed. He's ignoring everything Crabbe is saying and that's pretty obvious. I'm yet again dragged from the harsh reality of my too far gone to be saved mind, because of Ron and Hermione whispering loudly to me.

"I bet ya' anythin' Fred and George will try nd' get their names into the goblet of fire" Ron laughs to us. Me and hermione both nod and laugh in agreement.

"Of course they will Ronald, they're mischievous little devils" We all laugh and talk on from there until our attention is turned to Dumbledore as he excuses us all from the main hall to our dorm rooms, to get settled for the year. On the way to the towers I get dragged away from my friends causing me to stumble in a panicked mode. I look to see who is pulling me behind a corner only to be greeted by Malfoy!?

"What are you doing Malfoy?" He's been acting strange since what happened on the way here and I want to know why.

"You won't be trying to get your name in the cup will you potter? You're not that stupid right?" He asks, he sounds concerned but I must be hearing things.

"Of Course I won't be, I want this to be a slightly less eventful year, trouble has found a way of getting me every other year. Anyway, Why do you care?"

"It does doesn't it? Well you are the 'chosen one' after all. I must be going though. Pansy will be wondering where I am and I'm sure your um friends will be wondering where you've gotten to. As for why I'm asking, I'm just wondering, you do seem to get yourself into a lot of messed up shit. Just checking you weren't completely dense."

"I don't purposely get myself into all this Malfoy!"

"I know, I'm just checking okay?" He says in a soft voice, a tone I'm not used to from him. He walks away but I call out to him, not satisfied enough with his vagueness.

"Malfoy! Wait there! Why are you um, why are you being slightly nice to me?" I ask, already wishing I didn't.

"Uh, because" I step a little bit closer so nobody can hear. Draco looks down at his fingers and takes a step back. I could have sworn his eyes changed colour.

"Oh god! See ya Potter!" Malfoy sprints down the hallway and into the closest bathroom. I contemplated running after him, thinking of possible reasons he could have ran away startled but nothing comes to mind. I end up going after him anyway. I run all the way to the bathroom in an absent state of mind but stop suddenly outside the door due to hearing an odd, unsettling growling noise from the other side of the door. I step inside cautiously and what I saw next couldn't have shocked me more.


	2. Freinds?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry walks in on something he shouldn't, yet is glad he did, because for the first time in a while he feels something other than permanent pain; yes, he has hope, and might have just gained a friend he has always needed.

Harry's POV  
I cast a silencing spell and lock the door quietly. I dread to think of the consequences if someone were to find Draco Malfoy and I alone in a bathroom. 

I imagine Draco would appreciate It too. 

"Malfoy?" I call around helplessly, glancing all around until I stumble across him in the furthest corner staring into a mirror. However what I saw ahead of me didn't look like a wizard, it had the slightest fur on the fingers, long nails and fangs? Whatever it was wasn’t fully turned, leaving me to know that the thing infront of me was in fact Draco Malfoy. 

What is he? It can’t be a werewolf! He looks nothing like Remus did when I witnessed him transform, he was terrifying, kind of hideous, the thing ahead of me right now was the complete opposite. Still human like, still beautiful. 

I started freaking out, a lump forming at the back of my throat and I couldn't control my breathing. My breath was uncontrollable, it was hitching and uneven. I tried to slow it, think of things to calm myself, I'm not scared of him. It's just the initial shock of finding out my classmate is a mutant of sorts.

His eyes were silvery blue, his pupils taking up most of the space in his eyes, black and dilated. Engaging orbs of hidden malevolence, of the highest of life. His nails were pointed and elongated, blindingly sharp fnags outstretched, poking through his mouth like uninvited guests.

I wouldn't admit it to anyone but myself, but Draco as whatever he is right now was more breathtaking than intimidating.

I started walking towards him having calmed my breathing.

"Draco?" I kept repeating in a calm tone, I knew he wouldn't hurt me, it’s stupid of course, but I just knew. Which is hindsight was incredibly ill-advised, completely senseless, even Imbecilic. Not my finest moment at all. I stepped even closer and stared into his sliver eyes, showing him and myself I wasn't scared.

Draco's POV

My heavy breaths began to steady themselves out, I feel myself slowly turning back as Harry’s eyes fixed onto me, boring into me. I clenched my fists as I realised what was happening, why am I turning back? I was motionless, this hasn't ever happened before. I'm torn away from my antagonizing thoughts as realisation hit me, boy I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do.

I've never been able to turn back myself before, usually it's when the day is over or Something similarly natural. Harry is proving to be having more and more of an effect on me and I'm not sure why, or if I like it or not.

"Harry?" I ask wearily. Nothing at all like my normal attitude. I'm weaker, unsure of what to say, and confused as to why I couldn't have harmed him if I tried.

"Draco" He said, snappily. Quick, but effective.

"You're not scared of me?" I asked more confidently this time, having had some time to regain myself. 

"You didn't hurt me, did you?"

"That's not the point, I could have. I can't control it Harry" By this point me and Harry were practically inches away and I could feel myself loosing breath by the minute. I didn't have the slightest clue as to why. 

"Wait, you can't control it? How did you turn back? Who else knows about you being..." He asked and tilted his head partially to the right, awaiting me filling him in. 

"A Hybrid? Nobody, I've managed to keep it from everyone, if I feel myself turning I use a glamour spell. I.. I don't know how I turned back Potter, somehow you calmed me down." I told him the honest truth. His eyes wander the room, he looks deep in thought. He's lost in his own mind, a feeling I know all to well. A feeling that I'll never have the strength to break away from. 

"Draco?" He says again, unused with calling me by my first name. I liked this better, it was safe on his tongue. 

"Yes Harry?"

"When did we start hating each other?" He asked with an almost regretful tone, like he objected to the fake hatred between us. The question had us both startled, I couldn't believe he said it and by the look on his face neither could he.

"When you rudely turned me down when I asked to be friends in first year" I laughed a little, trying to lighten the mood. 

"You didn't ask very well, you called my friends the wrong sort." I do agree, I should have worded it better. I was entirely overrun by nerves. I didn't know how to ask him, then when he turned me down I decided he wouldn't live it down. Only because I couldn't handle it, there's something about Harry Potter that makes me want to know more about him. To be the person he'd go to when he needed something, the only person he came to. I'd never let him down. But not for the fame, I didn’t give a shit about that, actually I hated it. Everyone’s always draping themselves all over him. 

"I was nervous okay? Can we just forget about it?" I suggested and he smiled, I smiled back, half heartedly. 

"Of course we can. Friends?" His eyes were a lighter colour of green than usual. They looked like a glimmer of hope was left in them, like he was holding on tightly to a thin rope, keeping himself tied to the remains he still possessed. 

"Friends" I confirmed. I felt a weird wave in my stomach. It was fluttering, that can't be good. Then we exchanged the handshake that we should have in first year. His hand felt weird on mine, a good sort of abnormal. I liked it, it felt warm, inviting.

"Would you like to talk somewhere that's not the toilets?" I ask him, not wanting to be disturbed by an annoying Myrtle. 

"Probably for the best, but where? I think everyone will be a bit weirded out if we suddenly stopped bickering." Agreeing with him I thought up places we could go privately. 

We could abliverate somewhere but it's to early, people would notice, besides that's banned in Hogwarts. 

We could go to the room of requirement but then teachers would notice. The towers and dungeons are definitely off limits. I suppose we could just take a walk. We both have a free period next and it's only 4pm. We have loads of time. The first day is always quite breezy,no tight scheduling today. Thank Merlin. 

I suggest the walking idea to Harry and he seems to agree. As an advantage for us, nobody is around, they are all attending class. Excluding Gryffindor and Slytherin, who are probably in their rooms. Dumbledore has put Slytherins with Gryffindors again in pretty much all classes, I'm starting to be thankful of that. 

We walk down the corridors making small talk, then out of the school and down towards the river. Reminding me of how everyone is always skating here in the winter. I can't skate; even if I could I wouldn't join them in that pointless activity. 

We find a spot that looks pleasant enough to stay for a while. So I take a seat comfortably on the grass while Harry sits just in front of me, quite close actually. Closer than I'm used to being with him, but definitely close enough for me to get used to. Enough that I can see just how far gone he looks. 

His skin is pale, he has bags under his eyes and as if that wasn't enough, his eyes are partially blood shot. From what I'm assuming is too much tears and too little sleep. They still shine, as green as always, that's what I find intriguing. He is most definitely fed up, but he hangs in there.

"So, can you tell me about the whole, you know, thing? How have you kept it from everyone?" He asks politely, I nod. 

I scoff, bemused at how he worded his question. ”Well it began in first year. I guess the first sign was anger. I started getting increasingly temperamental and lashing out uncontrollably, it wasn't until near the end of the year that I realised I was something else. Some sort of creature, and I only found out because I got incredibly annoyed at Lucius, I was sick of him; still am. It caused me to run to my room as I felt myself loosing control. Then something pointy in my mouth, fangs obviously, I clearly freaked out. Not knowing I was, you know, but with the help of a house elf I found out that I wasn't only a werewolf. Ha, as if I needed more to add on to the deformity, I'm a vampire too. A hybrid. Meaning I can run two times faster than a wolf or vampire on its own, two times stronger, two times everything basically.

Which is a pain to try and control, and is also why I struggle with doing so. I knew I couldn't tell anyone though, a werewolf is bad enough but being something that nobody has ever been. That hasn't even been proven, vampires are myths. I didn't believe it at first, but Dobby helped me research everything I needed, we soon found out that I was indeed a Hybrid.

Hybrids are very powerful. Meaning if anyone was to find out and tell, I would without a doubt be killed or used as some sort of project. Harry promise me you won't speak a word of this to anyone?" I started to worry, having just told Harry Potter something possibly life endangering. 

"I promise you, Draco. I wouldn't dream of it, may I ask how you have been able to hide this?" He asks, his tone is soft and almost assuring. 

"Glamours, convenient interruptions, luck. Everything and anything that saved me from anyone finding out. Basically using whatever is most accessible at the time " I explain to him. 

"You said you're sick of your Father? I thought you had a good relationship with him?" He asked, I can see why he might think that, but he couldn't be more wrong. 

"No. I hate him, he's pure evil. He's trying to convince me that the dark lord will return and when he does, he will help him kill you. He wants me to be a death eater Harry. He expects me to be just like him, I could never do that Harry. I can't. He will kill me if I reject that responsibility, but after thinking about it. I'd rather die for something good than live as a villain, actually I don’t even mind the evil part, but being a god damn marionette, no thanks” Harry moves closer to me and wraps his arms around me. I hate hugs, and the concept but for some reason I can't back away, in fact I want it. 

I want to embrace him and it's comforting. I never want to leave his arms, they are safe. 

Unfortunately the moment is over and we pull away, smiling at each other, this time genuinely. 

"How about you Harry? What's the story of the boy that lived." I provoke, interested in knowing more. 

"I'm not important, we don't need to talk about me" He spoke, eyes darting to the floor. The words almost hurt, I've just now realised how insecure he is. 

"Harry! What are you saying? Of course your important! Now tell me, I'm interested, I've just bored you to death with my background. Your turn." 

"Fine." he pauses, bracing himself. 

"I was left outside of my uncle Vernon's house by Dumbledore, they had to take me in. With my parents dying they were the only family I had, other than Sirius, but he was in Azkaban so I couldn't stay with him unfortunately." 

"Wait, Sirius? As in Sirius Black? The one who betrayed your parents?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me. 

"Peter pettigrew was the one who betrayed them, Sirius was my Father's best friend, he didn't betray them." 

He explained and I nodded, waiting for him to continue. 

"So I was brought up with them, not knowing I was a wizard. I was told my parents were killed in a car crash. I didn't learn I was a wizard until my first year at Hogwarts." He went further but stopped, he was holding back. 

"What was it like living there? Were you close with your uncle?" He flinched and moved closer to me, obviously needing comfort if he was going to continue. I put my hand in his and squeezed, reassuring him that he can tell me. 

"No. Not even in the slightest. I didn't get along with them at all, I had to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs, my days consisted of chores and beatings and rarely food. I had to do all the housework. I'd have a list of chores to complete each day. Vernon would um, he would hit me regularly, I've got scars and bruises everywhere because of it, and it would just be worse if I miss behaved" He lifted up his shirt and I couldn't help but gasp, I felt a tear build up in my eye and couldn't help but let it slip and hug him harder. 

Thinking the harder I hugged him the more we could disappear, I felt him smile into my shoulder slightly and I never wanted to let him go. All I wanted was to keep him safe, however I knew I had to loosen the hug, so I did, letting him continue. 

"It wasn't so bad until the beginning of last year, he got fired. He turned to drinking, I still had to do all the housework and cook all their meals but he would hit me more often and harder and wouldn't stop. I've been left knocked out on my floor more times than I can count. I got less food and my cousin Dudley would often join in. My auntie doesn't join in but she never helped." He started to cry and I took him into my arms. 

"I'm so sorry. Harry why would anyone do that to you? Don't they know how special you are? I hate that this is happening to you Harry, there is no way I'm letting you go back there this year. Why haven't you told Dumbledore?" 

"I have, he says I'm overreacting, says that it can't possibly be that bad" He scoffs. 

I've never liked Dumbledore but now I can't stand him. 

"What?! Are you fucking kidding me... Well, don't worry, I will make sure you don't go back there, even if I have to run away with you! You're not going back. It's taking me all I have not to abliverate to your uncles house right now and deliver to them exactly what they deserve" I said with unsteady breaths, he just hugged me tighter and gripped onto my shirt. Neither of us really wanting to let go. 

"Thank you Draco, please don't leave me, everyone else does" That hurt, In fact it hit me a lot harder than It should have. It kills me knowing what he's been through, but nothing like that is ever going to happen again. I will make sure of it. 

"I finally just became your friend, I’m not going anywhere Haz” I assured him. Letting him know that I might not have been there for him prior today, but I will be there every day from now.


	3. Buckbeak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco takes Harry on a platonic date to get to know more about him, and cheer him up a little, Draco's 'date' is very effective.

Harry's POV

The nickname created butterflies in my stomach and I am incredibly uncertain as to why, nonetheless, I'm so glad Draco and I are friends now. I finally feel like things might be improving.

"We should head back, it's nearly time for dinner" I state to Draco while standing up, already missing the comfort of being alone with Draco and away from the rest of the world. I hold out my hands for him to pull himself up and he takes them willingly.

"Thanks, I'll walk you there, also we have potions first thing tomorrow, double potions Infact, see you then?" Draco asks as I groan at that, I'm so bad at potions, possibly, no in fact it is definitely my worst class.

"oh, you might want to flee the classroom if I have to make a potion" I warned, Draco laughed, I'd just now realised how beautifully he laughed. The corners of his mouth lifting perfectly in sync revealing perfect white teeth. His simile was beautiful and as much as it pained me to admit it, so was he.

"I'll help you if I have to Harry" was all he said as we both saw a slightly confused Ron and Hermione walking towards us. We both shared one last glance. Both somehow knowing the other was agreeing to see each other tomorrow and oppose paths to avoid questions from my freinds. Draco walked into the main hall, probably sitting in his seat on the Slytherin table between Crabbe and Goyle. Merlin I hate those two idiots.

"What did Malfoy say? Winding you up again?" Ron asked slightly concerned.

"No, he wasn't even talking to me." I lied not sure of weather Draco was fine with people knowing we are friends now. They obviously didn't believe me but they thankfully dropped it as we all walked over to the Gryffindor table and took our usual seats. Everyone began eating, other than me. I say eating, Ron was doing a bit more than regular eating, he was shoving everything vigorously down his throat like it was the last thing he would ever do.

I looked up to see Draco staring at me, motioning to my non-touched plate of food in front of me. He gave me a glare, like I would regret it if I didn't eat, I picked up my fork and slowly started eating incredibly indecisively which wound up the blonde haired boy. I looked up at Draco again who was now mouthing to me to keep eating. Which I did, for him rather than me.

It's hard to get into the habit of eating after years at the Dursley's with barley any food. I think back to the idea that Draco has planted in my head. Running away together? Would we go to the muggle world? I know he wasn't being serious but the thought of it sounds incredibly fascinating.

I look back to the Slytherin table to ensure Draco that I've eaten plenty. He looks back at me, then to my plate, then back to me. He looks content with the amount of food I've managed to eat, hopefully it won't all come back up later.

After about fifteen minutes nearly everyone is finished. Most of the Gryffindor table have left, unable to eat anymore. All of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff have left, just leaving a few Slytherins, Draco included.

As Ron is finally finished we head out, I tell my friends I have something to ask Dumbledore, luckily they head off deciding to ask me what I wanted to ask him later.

I see everyone leaving and Draco is at the back of his group of friends all of which I seem to have a strong hatred for; especially Pansy, she clearly has a thing for Draco, not that I should care, I just don't like her anyway. 

I pull him cautiously around the corner into a tight embrace. I feel his arms wrap themselves around me. I could stay like this forever, it's safe and more comforting than ever, however it doesn't last as long as I would like as Draco pulls away smirking slightly.

"What was that for Harry?" I just wanted to feel his arms around me but I can't tell him that obviously, and I may or may not have been a little jealous about my last thought about pug faced Pansy. Which I don't understand why.

"For making me eat something, nobody usually cares." Which is true, why would they? Draco pulled me into another embrace, but this time he nuzzled his nose into my shoulder which sent shivers down my neck for some unknown reason.

"Oh Harry, don't worry about nobody caring anymore, because with me around, you're not going a day without eating. I'll look after you Haz." This time the butterflies in my stomach were physically hurting, how is he doing this to me? Must be a strong past hatred. 

"Thanks Dray, it means a lot" I informed him, it meant more than he could ever imagine.

Draco's POV

'Dray' Pansy sometimes tries to call me that, not that I ever let her but I like it when Harry says it. Well, it Looks like we have nicknames for each other already, if this is what a true friendship is then I'm sure glad it's with Harry. 

With lunch being over its time for class, Charms, I smirk remembering Me and Harry share that class.

"Harry?" I ask in anticipation.

"Yes?" He replies, I struggle on finding the right way to ask this.

"Are we going to act like we are now in front of people?"

I worry while I await the answer but only because I know nobody will take it well. I can handle it, I don't care what they think, I was done with trying to impress anyone as soon as I stopped shaping my life to impress my Father, but I don't want to put all the extra stress on Harry. 

Harry's face drops remembering the reality, I wish I didn't ask but in all fairness it was going to be brought up sooner or later.

"Uh, I think it's best we wait a while, nobody will take it well if Harry Potter starts hanging around with the Slytherin prince." 

The way he said that. I couldn't contain the smirk planted on my lips.

"Slytherin prince?" I asked through an enormous smirk.

"Yes Draco, I called you the Slytherin prince, don't look so surprised." I just shrugged still smirking. I patted his shoulder laughing smugly to myself. In which he noticed and gave a playful shove. I gave him one back. It just escalated from there, somehow we both ended up panting on the floor, laughing hysterically, me straddling Harry.

"I won" I stated smugly to Harry.

"Only cause' I let you." That sounded like and invitation, one I'm definitely willing to accept.

"Well we can do round two when we don't have a class to get to." I stood up holding my hand out for Harry to stand. He took it great fully and somehow didn't let go. We just stood hand in hand gazing into each other's eyes for what felt like forever.

We both snapped back to reality, coughing to cover the new coat of red planted on each of our faces, we both silently agree that didn't happen. 

As we let go of each other's hands because of heading to class I couldn't help but miss the warm fingers wrapped around my own, however the once awkward atmosphere didn't stay long.

I stopped us just before we entered, we were a few minutes early as we were able to have a short break in our common rooms before class. I turn towards Harry and cast a silencing spell, just encase.

"Wait for me after class, I wanna take you somewhere. We might be back after curfew, so be careful." He looks at me confused as to what we are doing. The way he tilts his head slightly is fucking adorable. Wait what am I saying? Harry Potter is not adorable...

"Okay, I'll bring my cloak of invisibility, any chance you can tell me where we are going?" I smirk at his response.

"Well you see Harry, that's for me to know and you to find out." We both laughed until we heard voices signalling that people were on their way to class. I break the silencing spell and wave goodbye to Harry. Sharing one last smile before people start turning up.

We head into the classroom and I take a seat between pansy and Goyle. The golden trio sit directly In front of us. Harry in the seat ahead of me.

Class goes by incredibly slow, me and Harry managed to pass a few notes to each other without anyone noticing. The notes just consisted of Harry trying to get me to tell him where we are going, however as curious as he may be, I won't give in.

I can't wait for class to end, I have such a great evening planed for us, I hope he will like it. I need to make up for what I've done to him in the past anyway, so what better time? I thought as the messy haired boy ahead of me passed another note, I open it up as nobody is watching.

'Dracooo! Tell me? Pleasseeee xx ;)' It read. I quickly scribbled one back.

'you're about to find out XD' he looked back at me grinning as the clock dismissed us.

He quickly told his friends something, probably an excuse to come with me. We ran out of the doors and behind a corner until everyone had fled back to their dorms.

"Harry, we have to stop having conversations behind walls" I laughed in which I received a giggle back. A giggle, from Harry Potter, not going to lie that was fucking adorable.

"We do indeed Draco" I looked around the corner to see if the hallways had cleared and they had; luckily for us. We managed to sneak out of the school and down towards the rocks we sat on earlier, we kept walking, on into the forest, not the Forbidden forest but one that nobody even acknowledges, I'm not sure why because it's beautiful. Maybe they just haven't found it yet.

"Do you trust me?" I turned to ask Harry.

"Of course I do, why do you ask?" Knowing he trusts me made me grin, I think he noticed but I couldn't care a less, he trusts me.

"Close your eyes and take my hand" he looked at me confused before following my instructions. He shut his eyes tightly and held out his hand, I took it and guided him towards a beautiful waterfall, standing in front of it was the hippogriff Buckbeak, I had gained his trust and so had Harry so it should be no problem flying him.

I stood close in front of Harry and told him to open his eyes. As he regained sight he looked around at the incredible view, and no I'm not talking about me, even though that beats every sight, well Harry is a close second but I mean, look at me. It didn't take him long to notice Buckbeak and when he did he smiled so wide, I couldn't contain myself I had to smile with him, his smile was contagious, damn him and his cute little smile. He turned to look at me with glazed eyes. He threw himself into me, hugging me with his legs wrapped around my waist. I gripped his legs so he didn't fall and spun us around.

"Do you like it Harry? The suprise?" I asked him, hoping for a good answer. He pulled his head back still keeping our position.

"It's perfect Draco. It's all perfect, you're perfect. Thank you so much Draco, nobody has ever done anything like this for me." He called me perfect, I had a sudden urge to lean forward and lock lips with the brunette, however I treasured our friendship and I'm not even gay so I stopped in my tracks.

I walked us over to BuckBeak, Harry still in my arms and lifted him onto the Hippogriff. He took position deciding to to lead Buckbeak which was probably best as he had more experience with her. I jumped on after him, mirroring his previous movements and wrapped my arms tightly around Harry's waist, resting my chin on his shoulder.

"Hold on Dray" was all I heard before we were in the air, soaring above everything, with a perfect sight of Hogwarts, we could literally touch the clouds. We started to go higher which startled me into clinging tightly onto Harry and wrapped my legs around his, he laughed and turned his head slightly so he could smile to me. A real genuine smile, one I was glad, and proud to be the cause of.

Harry's POV

I've never been happier, I can't believe Draco done this for me. His long strong legs are wrapped around my own, sending heaps of electricity through my body causing me to smile like an idiot but it's okay because so is he.

We soar the skies for at least an hour just enjoying each other's presence, we go above the clouds, reaching out our hands to grab the candy-floss looking clouds. As we reach out our hands Draco grabs mine, placing it in his own and brings both our hands back resting the interlocked fingers around my waist. I look up at the sky and lean back on Draco, he removes his hand from mine and instead puts both of his around my waist to ensure I don't fall while leaning back on him. We stay like that, in comfortable silence as we sail the sky.

Buckbeak takes us back to the ground, she drops us off on the grass surrounding the top of the waterfall, it's only around 5pm and the curfew isn't until 9pm so we decide on staying here. Draco lies down on the short grass pulling me down on top of him. I move over so that we our side by side fingers intertwined once again, staring up at the sky we were just in moments ago. Buckbeak is flying away, leaving me and Draco alone. I couldn't be more happy.

"Thank you, Draco. So much." I speak up. He sits up a little so that he is hovering above me, resting on his elbow.

"Harry, it's the least you deserve. I'm not one to get sentimental but I'm very fucking glad we are friends." I nod in agreement.

"Me too Draco, me too" We talk about everything and nothing for a few hours more, I learn that when Draco was five, he accidentally dyed his hair, eyelashes and eyebrows a dark shade of green, we carry on sharing random stories and learning things about one another until I become aware of the time once more, seeing it's 8:30 we head back into the school, making sure nobody sees us. Draco drags us around a corner again ensuring nobody sees us. This time I'm the one to cast the silencing spell.

"Well Harry, corners seem to be our thing" we both laugh. Maybe corners are our 'always' I think but don't say because Draco wouldn't understand.

"They do indeed Draco." I reply with a wide grin.

"This was probably the best day of my entire life" We both speak out at the same time, causing us both to erupt into a massive fit of laughs.  
I enter the Gryffindor common room unaware of the time now. I look over to Ron and hermione who are looking at me suspiciously.

"Where on earth have you been Harry!? Me and Ron have been worried sick it's 10:00pm harry!" Looks like me and Draco were around that corner talking about life for longer than I thought.

"Sorry hermione, Dumbledore kept me longer than I had expected, he told me that I need to work on my potions class, grades aren't the best in it." They both took my lie as they know how bad I am at potions.

"It's okay mate, how's about we all head to bed now that you're back? M'tired." Ron suggests sleepily. We all agree.

Next thing I know I'm tucked up in bed remembering the contents of the day, and just how much I appreciate Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone that commented on my last two chapters, you might not think it but your comments always make me smile :)


	4. Potions class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :) Sorry about the inconsistent updates. I will try to update twice, hopefully three times a week. 
> 
> This chapter is really short but I needed to post something. -Mya x

The next morning I'm awoken by a bickering hermione and Ron,They are always arguing, Merlin I don't know how I cope with the two of them, constantly arguing to distract them from their obvious feelings towards each other. Pushing the self pity aside I get up and get dressed for the day then head to the lounge to investigate what on earth the domestic argument is about this time.  

"You woke me up with your bickering again, what is it this time? You're cat aggravate Ron?" I groaned in annoyance. 

They both turned their heads in disgust, Hermione didn't look impressed she was basically just glaring at Ron and I. 

"No Harry! Crookshanks hasn't done a thing! It's Ron, he shouldn't have left chocolate out! Now poor Crookshanks is being sick!" She cried out.

"Poor Crookshanks!? I paid for that chocolate!" Ron fought back, I decided to leave them fight this out for themselves considering nothing I say would make either admit they were wrong, instead I head to the main hall for breakfast early, hoping to see Draco on the way, not that I'd give him the satisfaction of knowing this.

I leave the dormitory and start walking for breakfast, that I know I'm not going to eat. I look in the hall to see that Draco isn't there instead I end up hanging around outside of it awkwardly until he comes.

I see him approach, finally, however Crabbe and Goyle are at either side of him, much like over-weight, dumb body guards that nobody hired. great. Looks like I won't see him until later, I do however I stay where I am, not wanting to attract attention to myself and pretending to wait for Ron and Hermione. 

"Hey potter! You dirty half-blood! You-know-who is going to finish the job he started one day!" Crabbe spat at me ignorantly, Goyle agreeing with him. I decided to just ignore him, not wanting to cause any trouble for Draco. 

"What the fuck did you just say? Using half-blood as an insult? Wow. You're already insulting us all with your pathetic presence you fucking moron!" Draco spat at them, he's never usually this protective of anyone and it's weird to see this side of him, rare but not bad.  
I turn my head in hopes to thank him and that's when I realise... His eyes! Their silver; bright silver. He's turning, but why? They barley said anything, something must have happened before I saw them. 

Crabbe and Goyle go to talk back like the pathetic leeches they are but before they can Draco goes to swing at them, a powerful fist shoots it's way towards the two imbeciles, noticing a claw I step in front of him, hoping to god that he will calm down. We don't need the whole school knowing he's a hybrid, he would be killed! Fortunately Draco sees me before he can land the forceful punch and stops, however his eyes are still silver, which I would love to take more notice of, you know, if we weren't in perfect view of the few students here right now.

"Get out the way Harry" Draco growls.

"Draco!" I say louder than a normal voice before turning to Crabbe and Goyle. 

"Go! Now!" They take the warning thankfully and run, quite fast for the pair, they speed down the corridor, and I risk getting closer to Draco. Fortunately not many people are around as it's quite early. 

"Draco? It's me Harry. C'mon Draco, calm down. It's me." I whisper in his ear calmly, I know he won't hurt me. At least I hope he won't.  
As I stepped back his eyes started turning back to their original blue-grey colour and he pulls us into the closest toilets and pulls me into yet another tight, yet comforting embrace thanking me repeatedly.

"Harry, I wanted to kill them! What they said was not okay! I hate them so much, I could rip their fucking throat out!" I put my hand in his to calm him. 

"I know Draco, shh. They are just winding me up, it's fine." I try to convince him in a soothing tone.

"No it's not fine and they would have got what they deserved if you weren't there, thankfully you were though." 

"I'm assuming that you aren't this wound up over them saying that, wanna talk about it?" I dare to ask.

"It's just Pansy, don't get me wrong, we used to be good friends, but she's so obsessed, she won't leave me alone and all she does whenever she sees you is tell me a bunch of things I could do to get you expelled to try impress me, it's becoming too much, she's crazy." Draco explains.

"Wow, that's a little psycho, let's just stay here for a while, until you calm down. Okay?" I ask and He nods his head in agreement.

"Accio breakfast" i hear Draco cast a spell to bring breakfast here. 

"Don't think I'm letting you skip breakfast Harry, now eat before I make you" he says to me, I know he's just worried about me so I start picking apart the bread roll and chewing bits of it uneasily, I continue, eating what I can, Draco doing the same, and making sure I'm eating enough. Once we are both finished Draco clears up. 

"I'm proud of you Harry, you're getting much better" He congratulates me.

"Well I've got you to thank for that Draco" He smiled proudly at my response.

"Draco? What do you look like fully turned?" I risk asking, but can't help the curiosity take the better of me.

"Well, I have wings, they are black. I hope you never see, but with how uncontrollable it is, you probably will. I guarantee you'll have to calm me down again." We both laugh. 

"A hybrid with wings? Is there anything you're not?" I don't tell him this but the thought of him with wings, he'd be even more attractive- what? That's not what I meant. Of course he'd be hotter, he'd have wings therefore he would be able to fly, closer to the sun, course he'd be hotter. 

"Uhh. If i ever turn into a hamster you'll be the first to know" we both laugh. 

"We should head to potions, wouldn't want to be late for that. I promise I'll at least try not to kill us all." Just thinking about it I already want to leave. I hope I have a good partner this year, please be someone I like. 

"Let's just hope for your sake that you have a partner that can do potions, if not then, we're all dead anyway." I stand up holding my hand out for Draco, he takes it and we start walking to potions. I wonder if we have Snape this year, you never know, I doubt my luck tremendously, but It's not completely certain I'll have Snape. Hopefully Ron and hermione don't quiz me on why I wasn't at breakfast this morning; I don't know how long I'm going to be able to pretend I'm with Dumbledore until they realise. Hermione is pretty smart, the smartest witch of her age, she isn't going to fall for it for long, Ron might take the lies a little longer though. 

We arrive at potions just in time, I take a seat next to Ron, Draco sits next to Pug-face Pansy, causing me to snigger a little and wish him luck silently, he rolls his eyes and sinks In his hands.

"Silence! This year I will be picking your partners for you. Putting the able with the unable in the hopes something good will come of it. Dumbledore has ordered me to put the Slytherins with Gryffindor as it is your least likely everyday friends. Now I do not agree with this but I have to do it anyway." Snape states. He starts calling out out partners. 

"Ron your with Blaise. Neville and Parvati." He goes on, then I hear my own name. "Potter, your with Draco." We both turn and look at each other smirking. We are ordered to sit with who we were instructed to work with. I get up and move to the back corner to where Draco is. "Hey Haz, looks like these two hours won't be so bad after all, and you won't die so that's a bonus" I smile nodding in agreement. Snape instructs us to make a healing potion. I get the equipment while Draco gets the ingredients and we get to work, Draco telling me what to do so that I don't destroy the entire school. We talk our way through the first hour with small talk and jokes, we're in the second hour now and we're starting to finish our healing potion.

"Now, take the blade on your tables and create a small cut somewhere, drink the potion, if you have made it correctly then you will heal, vice versa." Snape tells us. I go to pick up the blade when I feel a hand on mine. 

"No way Harry, I'm not letting you. I'll do it." Draco tells me, it wasn't a question but I fight back anyway.

"It won't hurt me Draco, besides I'd rather me have it then you. I'm used to it" But by the time I've finished my sentence Draco has already dug the blade into his arm. 

"Draco!" He gives me puppy dog eyes and I can barley resist. I pour the potion down his throat while faking a grudge. That little shit. "Don't be mad, Harry." He plays along. 

"I told you not to, and what did you do?" I exaggerate. 

He tickles my sides causing me to fall onto him and break my fake grudge at him however we quickly collect ourselves before anybody sees us actually getting along. 

A short while later the class is dismissed meaning it's Transfiguration, Draco and I walk there together as everyone else was kept back to finish, however me and Draco had thankfully finished on time due to his professional potion skills. 

Transfiguration was eventually over. The rest of the day was a blur, I didn't see Draco until lunch where he made me eat from the other side of the hall again. 

It's 3:30pm meaning classes are finally done, tomorrow is Friday, I could spend the weekend with Draco. That is if he wants to.


	5. Astronomy

Harry's POV  
I wake up rather early Friday morning and get dressed for the day. Meanwhile, Ron is still asleep, typical, lazy Ron. After petting a slightly lost Crookshanks I turn to look at the clock and see that it's 6:30, that's not too bad. I walk over to the window to see what the weather is like today, only to be greeted by the Malfoy owl instead, taking the letter from the owl It reads:

'Hey Harry ;) wanna spend the weekend together? Also it's Astronomy tonight, want to spend the night at the room of requirement? That way I can make sure you don't sleep in. And we can spend more time with each other, I want to know more about the famous Harry Potter.        -Draco' 

I was smiling unknowingly throughout reading the entire letter. Taking out a quill I scribbled  down a reply:

'Hey Draco. I'd love to spend the weekend together. And yes I think spending the night with you would ensure I didn't miss the first astronomy class of the year. Plus it should be fun. I'd love to know more about the one and only Slytherin prince so I'm in.  -Harry' I give the letter to the Malfoy owl and watched it as it flew out the window gracefully.

I go to the lounge and wait a few moments to see if anyone awakes but soon grow impatient and instead head out. Breakfast is at half seven leaving me with around 45 minutes before I have to head back. As I patter down the corridor I'm greeted by a sleepy Draco. I walk up to the blond haired boy who is yet to notice my presence and decide to take this opportunity to scare him. 

"Rah!" I shout as I place a hand on each of his shoulders. He didn't jump. Instead he just turned around and laughed at my stupidity. 

"Nobody scares the 'Slytherin prince' Harry. I'm just to good. Plus you know, super hearing comes with the whole hybrid thing" He says then continues to laugh at me. 

"Yeah, we will see about that Draco. You got the letter back then?" I smiled remembering how we are able to spend the weekend together. 

"I did indeed Harry, just got a day to get through before two days of whatever we want." We both smile in excitement. We end up spending the next half an hour in a bathroom just talking.

When we finally realise what time it is we head to the hall for breakfast, both exchanging knowing looks as we sit down at our tables as Draco gestures for me to eat plenty, I do as asked, well as much as I can anyway.

"I heard that the goblet of fire will be open for students to put their names in, if they are of age on Tuesday next week." Ron tells us. 

"Let's hope Fred and George don't manage to get their names in then" I say, making the three of us laugh. 

"Guys, I'm not going to be spending the weekend in the Gryffindor common room, Dumbledore wants me to stay in a safe place somewhere in the school, so I'm of reach whenever he needs me, he thinks I have something to do with something, I'm not sure of what." I make up the lie off the top of my head however they both believe it. 

"It's okay mate, we will see you around? You gotta do what you gotta do. Hard being famous you know?" Ron explains to me with a broad smile causing both me and Hermione to chuckle. 

The rest of the day passes unbearably slowly as I'm awaiting tonight, it's like I can't be away from Draco for more than a day without thinking about him. His presence is comforting, he's really growing on me. 

Countless minutes tick by before the bell finally goes off signalling the end of lessons, well for now. We still have astronomy but I have a feeling it is going to be a fun hour. 

I run to the towers and collect everything I will need for the night, and head of to the room of requirement, Draco told me to meet him here after lessons. After looking around for a minute or so I see him walking towards me, it gives me a weird, tingly feeling but I decide against thinking too much into it.

"You're early Harry, miss me?" He asked smugly.

"Who wouldn't?" He blushed at this and I felt accomplished. 

Draco's POV  
I'm supposed to be the flirty one, when he does it I can't breathe, it's intoxicating. I smirk, not letting him know what he's doing to me. Nobody makes a Malfoy shy. Not even Harry Potter. He walks towards me awaiting me to open the door of the room of requirement. I open it and ask for a bedroom, with an ensuite. Everything we will need. 

"Uhh, Draco? There's one bed." Harry states, oh shit. 

"Guess we will just have to share." I smirk. However inside I'm a bit more excited about sharing a bed with a platonic friend than I should be.

Harry's POV

"I guess so. So are we just going to stay up till midnight?" I ask, hoping the answer is yes. I'd love to stay up all night talking, like you see in muggle movies, I've always wanted to, and who better to do it with than Draco Malfoy himself? Draco nods in excitement. He runs towards me and flings his legs around my waist, hanging to me like cute Koala bear. I've never seen Draco like this, but I'm sure glad I'm seeing it now. 

"Harryyy!!! Of course we are. We have a full weekend together!!! We can do anything." He states to me like a little kid. He's adorable. 

"I know we do Draco, it is going to be great." And that I'm sure of. 

"Accio TV" I ask for a TV so we can binge watch Disney movies. I hold out my hand for Draco and walk us over to the bed, we lay down and Draco cuddles up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and his legs around mine, I could stay like this forever, it's warm. It's safe.

"You said accio TV ? What's a 'TV' Harry?" He tilted his head in confusion, he looked like a confused puppy and I couldn't resist. I turned over to face him and placed a hand on each of his cheeks, that were now glowing red and I squished them between my palms, making him look like an adorable blonde ferret. He was even more confused now, he just looked at me startled. 

"What was that for!?" 

"I had to, you looked adorable, admit it." I can't believe I just said that but it was true so I don't regret it. 

"I do not! I'm intimidating!" He crossed his arms and pouted his lips. 

"That's even cuter Dray, you aren't intimidating, not to me anyway." I wrapped my arms around him and leant forward, I was inches away from his lips, I wanted to kiss him so badly. But I wasn't into him like that, and I wasn't chancing ruining our friendship. I pulled away and coughed, both of us unsure of what just happened. 

"A TV is a muggle thing, it lets you watch movies on it, you'll see what it does soon enough." He nodded and stared at the TV in amazement. I switched it on by the remote and when the screen lit up Draco jumped confused by what the object ahead of him was doing, I turned to him and laughed fondly. I started skipping through channels until I found that The jungle book was playing. Perfect, it was just starting. Draco was confused but went along with it anyway. We snuggled up even more, legs overlapping and Draco's head resting on my shoulder.

We got about half way through the second Disney film of the night when Draco decided he had other ideas.

"I'm bored Haz" I carried on watching the movie until I felt a pillow hit the side of my head, I turned to look at Draco, giving him a mischievous smirk. 

"No you didn't! Oh it's on Draco" I turned whacking Draco in the head softly with a pillow, we carried on, running around the room, Draco taking cover behind any object big enough to protect him, i walked over to the bed ready to pick up another pillow to throw at him when suddenly I was tackled to the floor, Draco straddled me, stuffing the pillow on my face and resting his head on the pillow. 

"Draco le-et me g-o" I muffled out, still trapped under the pillow.

"I will, as soon as you admit I win. You challenged me to round two yesterday." Is he kidding me, he did not win at all. 

"No! I won, you just cheated." He did. 

"Ahh, Harry. I'm a Slytherin, what did you expect? Now are you going to say it or am I going to have to keep you here forever?" 

"Fine, you won." He lifted the pillow, him still straddling me, noticing how close he was to me sent shivers down my spine and I felt my cheeks redden. It seemed like he was growing closer to my face by the second, because he was. He was leaning forward, our lips nearly touching. Draco lent all the way down and licked my cheek...

I don't know weather to be glad we didn't kiss as that would be complicated or annoyed that we didn't kiss as I still had the strong desire to feel my lips on his. Draco giggled and I pushed him off. Me now straddling him, I leant down to his ear and whispered: 

"I've got a whole weekend to win you, so don't look so smug" I got up and held my hand out for him to get up, he took it however instead of getting up he pulled me to the floor, and he walked over to the bed. 

"You little bitch" 

"Correction, your little bitch."

"You're too flirty for your own good dray" I laughed. He just winked while biting his lip as a reply, fuck that was hot. 

We both sit on the bed, Draco fiddling with my fingers like a child, Merlin what is he doing to me? I've never wanted to be with someone so bad in my life, I shake the thoughts out of my mind, reminding myself to never think of him like that again, he'd hate me and I'm not sure i could deal with that again, besides I like Ginny. Or at least I'm told I do.

"They're picking the names from the goblet on Wednesday, I wonder who will be chosen, I think it's open for students to put their names in on Monday. I think Cedric is going to." I state to Draco. 

"Who's Cedric?" He asks, rather protectively? 

"Um he's a Hufflepuff, Ron's Dad's Friends Son, if that makes any sense" I laugh. 

"Oh okay, so he isn't your boyfriend or anything?" His question startled me, a lot. Why does he care? Why would he think that? 

"No Draco! Definitely not, I'm not even gay" Draco looked slightly wounded, I'm not sure why, he looked half disappointed but glad that I wasn't involved with Cedric. Draco pulled away from fiddling with my fingers, I felt bad, I've obviously done something to upset him. I decide on comforting him, I'll ask what I done later, for now though we have to head to Astronomy. I place my hand in his. 

"You okay Dray?" He looks like he's just been interrupted from very deep thoughts, 

"I'm fine Haz" is all I got, and it wasn't very persuading. I leant over and placed my hand on his cheek. 

"We have to go to astronomy, but I will be asking about what is bugging you later, you don't have to deal with anything alone anymore Draco, you know that right?" 

He looks up at me and smiles, not a huge one, not even properly, but it was sincere, one of the nicest and genuine things I've ever seen. 

"I know Harry, I'm so glad we're friends now, don't ever leave me." 

"You don't have to worry about that Dray" I ensure him, repeating his earlier words. I walk over to the door, ready to head over to the astronomy tower. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Draco asks me, confusing me as we both know we have a class, where does he think I'm going? 

"Uhh Astronomy?" 

"Not without this you're not, wouldn't want you catching a cold" he walks over to me with a coat in his hands, I go to reach out for it but he ignores my hands and instructs me to turn around, I do so. Draco wraps the coat around me, placing each of my arms in the holes of the coat. I blush the entire time he does so. We head out the door making sure nobody is around to see us: one, together and two, come out of the room of requirement.

Once we are sure there is nobody In sight we head out towards the astronomy tower, we headed out a little early so that we weren't seen walking towards the tower together. 

Once there me and Draco exchange one last smile before people start arriving, Luna, pansy, Neville, everyone is here now apart from Ron.  
Hermione and I wait a few moments for him to arrive, and he finally does. 

I hear Draco laughing at something Pansy said, it was hard to miss his laugh since it was so incredibly magical.

"What you laughing at Malfoy?" Ron spits at him. Oh no. 

"Who the fuck are you talking to Weasley? I'm laughing at something that doesn't concern you, mind your own fucking business." I walk up to Ron and drag him away however he's decided he doesn't want to leave just yet. 

"I'm talking to you, you're just like your Father! Thinking that you're better than everyone else, well guess what you're not!" I know this will have aggravated Draco a lot, comparing him to Lucius was not something he will appreciate, I just hope he can control his temper, we don't need the entire school knowing about what he is. I just don't know why Ron is saying this, it was blatantly obvious Draco wasn't laughing at him, and Draco hasn't said anything to Ron since first year, he even apologised at one point.

Draco starts walking towards me and Ron at an extremely fast pace, ready to punch Ron, or bite. Either way it's not good. I step In front of Ron even if what he said was uncalled for. 

Draco stops, he doesn't punch me, Infact he calms down, everybody is shocked at this, everyone except me and Draco. He smirks at me. 

"Malfoy" 

"Potter" 

"Boys! Calm down" the teacher says. 

"We are calm" Draco and I say in Union. 

"Okay..." She eyes us up and down, still a little unsure.

"Everyone start making your way up the astronomy tower, I'll explain what we are doing when we are up there." She finishes.  
Everybody makes their way up, leaving me, Draco and Ron at the bottom, Ron goes before me and Draco and I follow. 

"Nice arse Potter" he says low enough that just we hear it. I need to think of something equally as flirty to say back. 

"Shame you can't tap it in public" This instantly gains the attention from both Ron and Draco however, completely different reactions.

"A shame it is Potter" Draco is messing with Ron now, I play along. 

"Indeed Malfoy" 

"What the hell?" Ron exclaims, meanwhile me and Draco just burst out laughing. Ron obviously doesn't believe what's happening In front of him, he wipes his eyes, I think he thinks he's imagining this. He carried on walking, choosing to forget the previous events, thank god. 

I turn around and look at Draco, we both exchange laughs, trying to keep as quiet as possible, when suddenly Draco Slips on the step and nearly falls to what could be his death but I catch him just in time. 

"Take this, you clumsy ferret." I hold my hand out for him and he takes it thankfully. 

We walk the rest of the tower hand in hand. 

When we finally get the to the top of the tower, we have to unwrap our hands, instantly making my hand cold.

"I'm not going to need to exercise for a week after this." Draco complains. 

"You don't need to exercise at all have you seen you without a t-shirt? s'fucking hot" Shit! Did I say that out loud? Luckily only Draco heard. He was about to reply but Hermione came over, so instead he just winked and started flapping his t-shirt so it revealed his abs. I felt myself harden slightly at the sight, hopefully nobody can see how flustered I am. 

"Harry! Where is Ronald? And why on earth are you talking to Malfoy?!" I take a minute unsure of how to reply. 

"Ron is over there with Neville" I send her in his direction glad I got out of that without arguing. I don't want to fall out with Hermione but I sure as hell don't want to fall out with Draco. She storms off, Ron has definitely annoyed her somehow. 

"Sorry Draco." I apologise on Hermione's behalf. 

"Don't be" He smiles to me. "We should probably go join the class" I agree and we walk over to where Is explaining what we need to do for the lesson.

Once the lesson is finished with we all head back down the tower and back to the school, I walk with Ron and Hermione until we get into school, I see Draco waiting for me behind a wall, saying my goodbyes to my friends I head over to Draco. We head back to the room of requirement, we both undress, leaving us in just our boxers for bed, I put on some Pj pants, however Draco just leaves his boxers on. We climb into bed and I put on a movie.

Not long after that we both fall asleep in each other's arms while watching the film.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :) This chapter really sucks but I needed to update.


	6. fluff

Draco's POV  
I find myself slowly waking, as soon as my eyes adjust to the light I turn my head looking at my surroundings. Harry is asleep beside me, it makes my stomach flutter, he looks so peaceful when he's sleeping, so at ease. I wish he didn't have so much to worry about, he doesn't deserve any of it. I reach my hand out and place it on his cheek, moving a piece of his Raven messy hair that I've fallen in love with. His eye lids open up, showing his bright emerald green eyes, yet another feature of Harry that I've grown to love endlessly.

"Mornin' Dray" Harry says in a groggy morning voice.

"Morning lo-" I stop myself, I can't believe I just said that. Well, almost said that.

"Harry" I correct myself. He just smiles. Placing his hand on mine, the one resting on his cheek. I forgot it was there, it just felt so natural. I prop myself up onto my elbow so that I'm resting on it, looking down into Harry's green eyes, he looks back. We stay like this for a while, just exchanging eye contact. The two of us probably thinking entirely different things, I presume his thoughts are somewhere along the lines of questioning why on earth my hand is acquainted with his cheek while he's sleeping. Way to go Draco, that's not creepy in the slightest. 

"I don't want to go back there Draco" Harry finally speaks up out of nowhere.

"Back to the Dursley's, please Draco, you have to understand,I'm going to run away, I'll come for Hogwarts but I can't possibly go back there." I want to go with him I really do, but whether or not I could betray my parents like that and actually pull it off I'm unsure of.

"I understand completely Harry, you're not going back there, I'm not letting you. Where are you going to go though?" I ask, remembering there is nobody that Harry could live with, after everything he's informed me about his remaining Family. 

"London, I'll get a flat there, a cheap one and a side job, it'll work fine." I nod my head and hold my hand out for his, he gladly takes it, curling his strong fingers around my own. 

"As long as you're safe and away from them horrible Muggles then you can go wherever you want to go. I do however expect an invite Potter." He smiles and leans into me more, I think it's safe to say that there is more than just a platonic feeling I have for the chosen one. 

We lay there for at least an hour, talking about aspirations and the future, which is weird because I've never even had a chance to think about mine, it was all planned for me, my whole life has been planned for me.

"What would you like to do today Harry? It's 10am, so we can do anything you want to, but first 'accio breakfast' you're eating." I command and then start to hand him bits of food at a time, making sure he is eating enough, I eat at the same time. 

"Well we could go back the waterfall, that was amazing, or we could stay here?" He suggests, I like the sound of going back to the waterfall. 

"The waterfall it is." I confirm. We both get dressed and shower (not together, unfortunately[wait what? I didn't mean that, I'm glad we didn't shower together]) heading out of the room of requirement and we walk down to the forest, me leading the way as I know the route better.  
Our hands touch, brushing against each other every time we take a step, it sends electricity through me. I look down at our hands, desperately wanting to be able to hold Harry's hand, I look around making sure nobody is here and of course nobody is. 

"Harry, here grab this." I hold my hand out, clenching it pretending I'm holding something, he opens his hand and I place my own in his and he just looks at me as he wraps his fingers around mine smiling, one bigger than I've ever seen making me love him even more. I love everything about him. His eyes, the greenest of green, like rare emeralds that only glisten on certain occasions, his messy overgrown hair, the way he acts when it's just us, the way his lips curl perfectly when he smiles. Everything.

"You could've just asked Dray." I smiled as my cheeks reddened, what was he doing to me? I stopped us in our tracks, turning to look at him. Reached out for his other hand, intertwining our fingers. We stood there, hands interlocked at our sides just staring, like a pair of lost dogs, I soon started loosing myself in his eyes, their like a secret map to which I haven't learnt the route to yet, but I was soon brought back to reality when I noticed Harry was leaning forward, we were now inches away. Lips nearly touching, my heart started racing, was he leaning in to kiss me? I leant forward as well, determined to break the distance between us. Just as we were about to lock lips an owl hoots at us. We both turn scowling at the owl.

"Hedwig, right now? Seriously?" Harry asks it. We both blush realising what we nearly just done. 

"Your owl?" I ask. Trying not to sound to disappointed.

"Yup, it's from Ron and Hermione." He states as he reads it. I wait patiently as he finishes. After a little while he turns to me, sighing. 

"They want to know where I am, they say they've been to Dumbledore and he won't tell them my location, do you think he knows I'm with you?" Harry asks. 

"Well if he did then I don't see why he wouldn't expose your whereabouts, what are you going to tell your friends?" He looks at me puzzled, me returning the same look, we are both baffled as to why Dumbledore wouldn't tell them and what to tell his friends about where he is.

"I'm going to tell them that I have been allowed to go visit Sirius, maybe that will work?" Harry asks, evident he has no other ideas, I relate.

"Yeah maybe, but don't leave me Harry, I'm not letting those green eyes of yours out my sight." I don't know why but after that near kiss, I don't feel the need to hide as much, however maybe not telling him how I feel will benefit me exceedingly, I can't let him know how much I wanted that kiss. 

"I wasn't planning on it, can't leave you alone for more than a minute before you start a fight anyway." He fights back, fair due I mean he has a valid point with that statement.

"Uh huh? Well just be glad it isn't you I'm starting one on, I wouldn't want to hurt your perfect face anyway." He blushed vigorously, Infact I don't think I've ever seen him go a darker shade of red in my entire life, he's almost as red as Weasley's hair, but he's still fucking adorable. 

I sit down on the grass and gesture for Harry to sit on my lap, he sits in between my legs, resting his head on my chest. 

"Accio quill" Harry starts writing a quick reply to his friends, I rest my head on his to see what he is writing. 

' dear Hermione and Ron,  
                                        I've been in the library, reading potion books, need to improve, I'll see you on Monday? I'm in the room of requirement, Dumbledore wants me to stay there, if you visit be sure to knock first, won't be there until later.  
-Harry.' 

I realise that I had been staring the entire time, but the way he pouts his lips as he concentrates is admiration worthy, Harry Potter is admiration worthy. I want to connect our lips, embrace him in hugs whenever I want and hold his hand without worrying somebody will see,  I want to be with him, but i don't want to say it aloud, I don't want to ruin our friendship. 

"Take this to Hermione or Ron, Hedwig" Harry instructs his owl, petting him as he does so. I can't help but let my hands wander over to his soft, messy hair, wrapping little curls around my finger. He turns to me, a little surprised but happy, smiling. 

"You're adorable" I struggle to reply, blushing way to much. Did he just call me adorable? I endeavour to process this. Does he like me that way? No. Surely that's what friends do. I've never done that before though, maybe I'm weird? 

"See what I mean" he says, he looks at me fondly. 

"What?" I barley get out. 

"That you're cute, admit it, you are." He continues.

"I am not cute, we have been through this before, I am intimidating" I say, which Is awfully true might I add. 

"Sure, maybe around other people, but when it's just us you let your guard down, I love it when it's just us, how you are so much more yourself, do you act like this around anyone else?" I want to ask him how I act but I'm well aware that I'm more myself around him. 

"I don't act any different... Oh fuck it, no Harry I don't open up to anyone else, just you, and no I don't know why." He just smiles, I pull him even closer to me, however he turns around so that he is facing me, this leaves our faces only inches away, he leans forward and kisses my cheek, softly. 

Holy shit, that was wonderful and it was only my cheek. Merlin, how I wanted that feeling on my lips, and everywhere else for that matter.

"Well I'm honoured" Harry beams proudly.

I let myself grin, wider than ever. I press our foreheads together, and continue playing with his continuous messy hair. 

We lay here for the rest of the day, just talking and cuddling, I made him eat and we walked around the forest a few times, we sat on the top of the waterfall at one point, the sun shone directly to his eyes, it was mesmerising.

We walked back, arms touching more and more as we walked. When we arrived at the room of requirement we were both worn out and ended up falling asleep on each other as soon as we changed into our bed clothes and our heads touched the pillow. 

I could get use to this. It's time to admit it, at least to myself. I was hopelessly in love with Harry Potter. 

 

Fuck I'm whipped.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry spend the weekend together and Dobby is suspicious.

Harry's POV

I feel myself surfacing back to reality, a reality I'm finally becoming to like, somewhat because of Draco. I open my eyes slowly and as soon as I do, I'm instantly hit by the sweet smell of what I assume is pancakes. 

"Good morning. Sleep well?" Draco asked. 

"Mmh" Is all I could manage to say, still partially asleep. I heard Draco giggle a little at my reply. 

"I made pancakes, well I didn't make them, Dobby did, but I'd say it was a joint effort" 

"Sure it was" I heard Dobby say making me shoot up instantly. 

"Dobby!" I nearly shouted. He jumped on the bed and hugged me, I let my arms hang loosely around his small frame.

"Couldn't leave Harry Potter for too long, besides Draco isn't too god at cooking and he said he wanted to surprise you when you woke up, so I agreed. Anything for Harry Potter." 

"I've missed you Dobby, and he wanted to surprise me did he?" I asked, looking over to Draco watching as his cheeks darkened, making me smirk. 

"He did indeed" Dobby informs me, making both me and Dobby laugh. I stood up from the bed stretching and made my way over to Draco, wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him into me. 

"Thanks Dray, but remind me to teach you how to make pancakes one day." I say. 

"Duly noted" Draco checked off, earning a loud 'awe' from Dobby. Reminding me that this probably looked like something it wasn't and pulled away from Draco, causing him to pout.

"Oh don't mind me boys, I'm glad you too are um... Friends? Yeah uhh friends. Anyway I'll leave you to your privacy, I must be leaving now." With a small smile and a snap of his fingers Dobby left. I climbed back in bed and Draco walked over, carrying a plate of pancakes over to the bed with him.

We sat on top of the covers, eating pancakes while watching Sherlock Holmes on the TV. I was just peacefully eating my pancakes when...

"Oh my god. John are you blind!? Sherlock is clearly in love with you! Just fuck already!" 

"Molly what are you doing? Stop cock-blocking move out the god damn way." Draco exclaims. 

"Uhh Draco?" I ask, amusement evident in my voice. He turns to me with an annoyed expression that softens when he sees me which I find slightly confusing but I appreciate nevertheless. 

"I mean can't you see the chemistry?" He asks me, dumbfounded. 

"Of course I can, they are clearly made for each other." We both carry on talking as if the TV can miraculously hear us. 

We spend the rest of the day binge watching Sherlock, cuddling and talking. Just like yesterday, these last two days have been the best of my life, however I have to go back to the Gryffindor common room tonight, I remind Draco of this and he automatically stops smiling, instead averts his eyes to the ground. 

"I know Haz, this weekend has been amazing, I'll never forget it." He says. 

"Me either" I start packing everything back so I can easily carry it back to my the common room. 

"I'll walk you back before I go to the dungeons" Draco states as he takes my bag off me, deciding on carrying it for me. 

"You don't have to-"   
"I want to" he cuts me off. 

He opens the door and holds it open for me.

"I am perfectly able Draco, I know how to open a door." I muttered sarcastically.  
"You're perfectly able at being a dick too." Draco returned.

"And at sucking yours." I smirk, knowing fine well that comeback would win. Draco doesn't manage to reply through the blush on his cheeks.

As we walk back to the Gryffindor Tower we don't talk much, only about the goblet of fire on Wednesday and other small talk, both of us obviously not to happy about leaving each other.

We approach the tower he stops me before I can say the password. "See you tomorrow?" He asks.

"Promise" I confirm. He beams at me before walking back to the dungeons. 

I go to say the password but the fat lady is asleep, I knock on the painting to wake her up and then say the password, she lets me in rather   
sleepily. 

"Harry! Good lord I was starting to think you were dead!" Hermione says, rather outraged as she pulls her head out of a book and nudges a rather sleepy Ron. Is everyone around here just sleeping? 

"Oh nice to see you mate, where you been? Ron slurs his words a little, having just woken up.

"The room of requirement, I told you in the letter." Ron looks to Hermione for a minute before remembering the letter. 

"Ohhh, well you should head to bed, get some sleep before tomorrow, we have double potions first lesson, so let's hope that time in the library payed off." Ron tells me, I can tell that he wants me to leave so he and Hermione can have some alone time, I smile at the two, inwardly smirking at how in love they are, yet denying, and head off to bed. 

I feel rather bad about lying to my two best friends, but they just wouldn't understand. They hate Draco, so did I. 

I put on my pjs and wash before getting under the sheets, just as my head hits the pillow I see the Malfoy owl.

'Hey ;) head down to breakfast early tomorrow, I wanna see you before the Gryffindors claim you for the day x -Draco' I bring my legs to my chest and smile to myself before thinking about my reply. 

'I'll be sure to be up bright and early, think I yourself lucky, I don't get up early for anyone. We have double potions first remember. x' I write before sending the Owl back. 

Shortly after I fall into a settled sleep, thinking of what I'm going to tell Ron and Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how short this is, I know It's kinda boring but bare with me, I needed to build up a friendship between them before the Triwizard Tournament. -Mya x


	8. Chapter 8

Harry's POV

I wake up the next morning smiling still, I rolled over and saw a letter from Draco on my bedside table which an owl must have left while I was still asleep.

'You better be up Haz;) I wanna see youuu!' 

' coming now, I wanna see you too' I write on the same bit of parchment, only underneath and give it to Hedwig, telling him where to take it, before jumping into the shower and getting ready for the day.

I carefully slip out of the common room without waking anyone and head down to the great hall to meet up with Draco, thinking up ways to tell Ron and Hermione, maybe I could just explain that he isn't who we thought and is apologetic for the snarky comments and most definitely regrets calling Hermione something as foul as he did.

As I walk around the corner to the great hall I bump into someone, nearly knocking me off my feet but whoever I bumped into caught me and I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and knew who it was straight away, recognising the arms as Draco, the one I was surely stating to catch feelings for, but let's not talk about that.

"Careful, you clumsy little-" Draco stopped, someone was calling his name. 

"Draco! Where are you? Honestly, where are you now a days?" The voice says. Draco shoves us around the corner and presses our body close together to compress us so that we are less in sight. 

"Be as quiet as possible, it's Pansy and I can not be bothered with her." I nod, I couldn't say anything as Draco's hand was pressed softly against my mouth.

After a little while she finally storms off, grunting away. She muttered something under her breath that I couldn't quite catch.  
"Phew, close one." He awaits my reply, I can't exactly answer as his hand is still denying me from talking. 

"Oh, sorry." He finally realises, however he doesn't pull his hand away on time and I  take this opportunity to lick the palm of his hand. He pulls away wiping his hand against my chest. 

"You're going to pay for that." He threatens. 

"Yeah, whatever you say" I reply simply.

"Look Ronald, I hate him too but stop complaining to me!" A voice that sounded exactly like Hermione exclaimed.

"Hermione I'm just saying that he's dangerous, I know it. All Malfoy's are, not just him." I hear coming from my two friends in the hallway.  
I look back to Draco and press our foreheads together, pulling the cloak of invisibility over us. 

"I carry it everywhere" I reassure him. He nods as I mouth apologies to him as my friends continue to slate him. They do have a right to in their defence, they think Draco does the exact same.

I see him getting more and more worked up and I can't think of anything helpful to say.

"Honestly, him and Lucius might as well be working with the dark lord, we all know he's still out there don't we? But nobody is brave enough to admit it." Ron says.

I see Draco's eyes turn grey and before I can stop him, he's walking towards Ron and Hermione. 

"Do we now? Well I have a better chance of hiding from him, unlike you! He will see your hair from a mile away" Draco spits. I stay behind the corner not wanting my friends to find out about mine and Draco's friendship. 

"Told you he was a bloody twat!" Ron ensured Hermione. She stayed quiet, deciding not to intervene. 

"No wonder Harry Hates him! No wonder everyone hates him!" If only they knew how much I didn't hate him, how much I loved him. Draco's eyes turn even greyer at the mention of me hating him. Surely he knows that isn't true. 

Draco stayed quiet, looking at his hands.

"Yeah, go cry to your pathetic father, you're just as bad as him!" Ron shouts.

"You don't know anything!" Draco spat as he ran towards Ron. 

"stop!" I cry out as I reveal myself from the corner I was hiding behind. 

Draco ignores my plea and plunges towards Ron, sending him flying to the floor with a bloody nose. 

"You prick!" Ron screams out, trying to get back up. 

"Ron, are you okay?" I ask and he nods bitterly. 

"Let me at him, I'm gonna kill em'" Ron instructs Hermione, who was restricting him from going near Draco.

"Stop! Both of you" Hermione tries to stop them too, but Ron breaks away from Hermione and lunges at Draco, busting his lip. 

Shit, Draco's turning and I need to stop him, but how do I? They will find out we are friends. Fuck it. 

I run out just before Draco swings at Ron again.

"Don't" I say simply. His eyes still grey, with no intention of calming down. 

"Harry what are you doing? He will just hit you too!" Hermione states, I give her a small apologetic glance. 

I ignore her and stand a little closer to him. 

"Draco? Calm down. You're nothing like your father, you don't have to worry about becoming him. You'll never be like him. Don't worry. C'mon calm down for me." His eyes start to return to their original colour. 

"Harry?" He asks, I smile letting him know everything is fine, for now.

"What the fuck!?" Ron screams, bringing the attention of professor McGonagall. 

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall asks. Rather loudly might I add.

"Malfoy punched me!" Ron played innocent and I shot him a glare, urging him to tell the full story.

"Is that true Miss granger?" She looks to me then to Ron and nods. I can't help but feel a little disappointed that she didn't tell her everything.

"Well then, since nobody is admitting to anything, all four of you will be attending detention! You will help Hagrid with whatever he is doing today, go there straight after classes. Oh and no more fighting!" She says as she storms off. 

"I don't know why you took that freaks side, but don't talk to me!" Ron exclaims before walking away, pulling Hermione with him. When they are out of sight I pull Draco into a tight embrace. 

"Thank you Harry, and I mean it, thank you so much." Draco repeats to me. I keep him in my arms, stroking his hair.

"It's okay Draco, it's okay" I tug at the back of his hair gently, repeating soothing words to him. 

"C'mon let's go get some breakfast, I'll see you in potions after?" He nods and we head into the great hall, him taking his seat with the Slytherin's and me taking mine with the Gryffindor's. However instead of sitting with Hermione and Ron I sit In between Fred and George, not wanting to wind them up more. 

"Okay Harry? Why aren't you with them lot?" Fred asks, motioning over to Hermione and Ron. 

"I stuck up for Malfoy and Ron isn't happy about it." I said, leaving out a few details. 

"Ohh, well I think he's just a little misunderstood. Don't blame you for sticking up for him, you're the only one that does. His Father on the other hand, he is bad news all around" George states and I smile at the two, glad they aren't as judgemental. 

I finish eating and look over to the Slytherin table to see if Draco was finished or not. He was staring straight back at me, mouthing to me, asking if I wanted to head to potions early. I nodded my head eagerly wanting to be with him as soon as I could. I cannot get him out of my head and it's making me crazy.

He gets up and walks past my table and out to start walking to potions, I leave soon after, saying my goodbyes to Fred and George. 

"Those two seem like the only two Weasley's that I don't hate." Draco states earning a small chuckle from me. 

"Fred and George are great friends, and great fun. Pranksters they are" I add and this time Draco laughs. 

It wasn't long before people started turning up for potions, I took my seat besides Draco, happier now more than ever with the new seating arrangement in here. Soon after Ron and Hermione come in and as they do so Ron sends daggers mine and Draco's way. Causing me to roll my eyes and Draco to smirk. 

"Why does it smell like your cologne in here Draco?" I ask, genuinely confused. 

"I can't smell anything other than your bloody shampoo." Draco says, turning his nose up. We both sniff up more but are cut off by Snape. 

"Now can anyone tell me what this potion is? Longbottom? Any Ideas" Snape says coldly while holding up a bottle.

Neville didn't answer, presumably he didn't know what it was, just like most of the other students.

"Amortentia Sir, it smells differently to everyone depending on what attracts them." Hermione said for Neville.

Me and Draco look at each other, both turning a dark shade of red. Trying to speak but not finding words, instead both just look down.

"I did not ask you Granger, five points from Gryffindor. Now today you will be brewing this, but be careful because this can be deadly." Snape explains, everyone sets off, getting what they will need to brew it however Draco and I stand up awkwardly, until he smirks. We both silently agree on forgetting what just happened. 

I go to get the equipment meanwhile Draco gets the ingredients and the first hour plays out well, Draco doing most of the work but showing me what he's doing along the way. 

"Draco?" I ask up. 

"Yeah?" I think of how I'm supposed to word this.

"What am I supposed to do about Ron and Hermione?" He grabs my hand under the desk so that nobody can see. 

"You did nothing wrong okay? So if they don't see that then it's not your responsibility to apologise, and you can stay with me at lunch and after classes. Don't worry about it." He says as he grips my hand tighter under the table. We share one last smile before getting back on with the potion. 

I go to pick up a glass beaker to put the finale potion in but it drops on the floor, as if someone had pulled it out of my hands. I look around only to see Goyle with his wand pointing at me muttering 'expelliarmus' and Snape smirking at him proudly.

Snape turns his attention to me and glares, storming towards us. The whole class could clearly see what Goyle done but knew Snape would blame me, he'd jump at the chance. 

"That, Potter, will be thirty points from Gryffindor for purposely breaking equipment." He said with a deep, cold voice.

"But-" I started, only to be cut off. 

"There is no 'but' about it" Snape scowled. 

"You let him do it, that's not my fault" I said exasperated. 

"Don't you raise your voice at me Potter. Fifty points from Gryffindor" Snape shouted, if the whole class wasn't already watching, they were now.

"Sir? If I may, Harry didn't do a thing. Goyle did and you saw it, maybe picking favourites isn't the best thing for a teacher to be doing. Wouldn't that make them unable to teach? If the Ministry found out?" Draco basically threatened.  

"What-" Snape started.

"I am sure my Father would not be impressed if I were to inform him that my professor blamed me, for something Goyle did" Draco continued. 

"I didn't! I blamed Potter!" Snape said, at a loss for words.

"It's your word against ours. I happen to think my Father isn't going to believe you." Draco said and I looked at him then Snape smirking.  
"Gryffindor may take their points back as I seem to be mistaken. Goyle, detention." Snape said as he scowled at me and turned away, pacing to the front of the class room. 

The class stared at us open mouthed. I quickly thanked Draco and turned to Ron and Hermione. 

"That. Was Wicked." I heard Ron mutter and I smiled but he turned away.

The class was still staring at us, awkwardly I turned to look back at Draco, attempting to ignore the shocked faces. 

Draco raised his eye brows at them and said "Do invest in a camera, it might be worth your while". I couldn't help but burst out in hysterics when the entire room averted their gaze with red faces.

I see we only have five minutes of the lesson left so I quickly scribble down a note and pass it to Draco.

'Meet me outside the room of requirement after classes. We might be back after curfew.  
\- Harry x'

Once he's read it he nods to me ensuring he will be there, then we are excused from class, after cleaning up of course. 

The rest of the day passes on slowly. I've stayed with Fred and George all day what with Ron ignoring me still, every time Hermione goes to talk to me Ron drags her away. I'm still in a bad mood about that but once I remember that I can go meet up with Draco now, and remember what I have planned my mood instantly improves.

I wait outside the room of requirement for Draco. 

"Hey, you ready?" I ask him as he approaches me. 

"I would be but we have detention remember." Draco reminds me. For Merlin's sake.

"Well we will have to rearrange this until after detention." I say as I walk up to him. We head outside towards Hagrid's shed. 

"Hi Hagrid" I say simply, not wanting to make a fuss.

"Harreh, what you been doin'? Ron and Hermione are quite ticked off at you" 

"Yeah they are." I say, reminding myself. Hagrid looked a little shocked before turning to Draco. 

"They are pretty pathetic if you ask me." Draco said.

"I'm pathetic? Says you-" Ron is cut off by Hagrid. 

"Now now, there will be no arguing in detention, you lot will come with me to the Forbidden forest, we have a job to do." Hagrid says as we all follow him into the forest.

We get quite deep into the woods before it hits me, he hasn't told us what we are doing here.

"Hagrid, if you wouldn't mind me asking, what are we actually doing here?" I ask. 

"If you wouldn't mind me asking, why did you stick up for that twat?" Ron cuts in before Hagrid has a chance. I sigh as I look to Draco. 

"Hasn't anyone told you it's rude to poke your luminous red head into others business?" Draco beats me to it. 

"The hell did you just say? Malfoy" Ron spat.

"You heard me, now fuck off!" Draco spat straight back. He's hot when he's mad. But Ron is still my best friend and I'm not sure what to do.

"Harry? Your just as bad if you're siding with him! You know what? I'm sick of being your stupid sidekick, it's all Harry Potter this, Harry Potter that, not once did anyone stop to think that maybe Ron you know his "friend" helped in all this, no because I'm not your friend am I? I'm your sidekick. So go do Voldemort a favour! Just kill yourself before he does." Is he fucking mad? He was my best friend for years, not just a side kick.

"What the hell Ron? You are my best friend, not a sidekick! I would have died for you!" I shout, a tear sliding down my cheek, one that I tried not to allow. 

Next thing I know Draco runs over to him, grabs him by his neck and pins him up against a tree. 

"Say whatever the fuck you want to me! But if you tell Harry to kill himself then you can be sure I will kill you first, that's a fucking promise." Draco threatens. 

Hagrid tries to remove Draco from Ron, in an attempt to stop him from literally killing him. He tries but it isn't calming him down. I walk over to Hagrid and whisper quietly so that nobody else can hear. 

"He won't calm down for anyone, I'll tell you later about that if he wants me to, he will only calm down for me it's no use. I'll calm him." I try to explain.

He nods, still looking a little lost but going along with it anyway. 

Draco goes to take another swing at Ron but I step in front yet again and put my hand over his fist, restricting him from punching him again. The touch of my hand somehow calms him down a little, but not completely.

"Draco, c'mon calm down, all the way. Calm down, don't listen to him okay? Draco." I say and repeat calming words to him until he drops Ron, shoving him into the tree as he backs away. 

"Fine, but next time he says that, you won't be able to calm me down." I can tell he isn't joking, I just have to make sure Ron doesn't say that again. 

"Okay, so now that everyone seems to be calm, let's just forget that happened. " Hagrid starts.

"Lately there have been more and more unicorns being killed, all the blood sucked out of them. Now unicorn blood is very valuable, we are lookin' t'see if we can find what is killing em'. Draco, you and Harry go right, Hermione, me you and Ron will go left, that way there will be no arguing." We all nod, Draco slides a last look to Ron, a rather intimidating look might I add, and wow does he look hot. So off we go, a different way from the others. 

"Draco-" I say before I slip on a rock, causing Draco to rush down to me. 

"How- what? How did you catch me? I was literally nearly on the floor..." I ask him. It was like he had super speed. Oh.

"Oh Harry, you forget, I'm part vampire, meaning unbelievable reflexes, super speed, do I need to go on?" The realisation hits me.  
"Ohh yeah, my little vampire/wolf" I say as I squish his cheeks.

"Yes and I  could kill you very easily... But I won't because you're too adorable. Oh and Harry? You can just call it a hybrid, I'm still not sure though, you know having wings and all... Dobby says that I'm probably a fallen angel, with vampire/werewolf traits, but me? A fallen angel? I can't see it. And wouldn't I remember?" He says unconvinced.

"I can, perfect bright blonde hair, it would explain why I get lost in your eyes, their from heaven. Perfect bone structure, Draco you've always been an angel in my eyes." I couldn't help but tell him, fuck it. If he can't tell that I'm literally head over heels in love with him then I don't have to worry about anyone finding out. 

"Now, what'd you say we find whatever we are meant to be finding so I can take you somewhere?" I suggest however he just stares at me, is that a tear? 

"Fuck, Harry. I don't care where we are as long as I'm with you, nobody has ever said anything like that about me." Draco whispers to me, next thing I know he's wrapped his arms around my neck and is nuzzling his nose into the crevis of my neck. Fuck, the desire to press our lips together is becoming unbearable.

However I don't have a chance to as I hear a rather odd sound, and so had Draco because his ears have pecked up and he's pulled away from me. 

We both turn to see an extremely disturbing sight, it's a unicorn but they aren't alive. There's a hooded figure sucking the blood out of it. Draco pushes me behind him and wraps an arm around me protectively. The hooded figure notices us, and I'm instantly pushed back as the scar on my head is burning more than ever, this wasn't just a hooded figure, this was the dark lord. 

This was Voldemort. 

I'm flung into a tree trunk behind me, I can't cope with the pain going through my head right now, it's burning. More than ever. 

"Draco- that's that's Voldemort, be careful" I manage to stutter out, not too loud but his abilities make it easy for him to hear. 

Get away from him, I'm warning you!" Draco turns, huge white wings with black feathers spring from his shoulders, white fangs and silver eyes, long claws and prickled furry ears, I wish I had more time to admire the sight, because it was, it was breath taking. 

Voldemort turns his head even more to us, he was close enough to us that i was able to see his face, well not properly as it was blurry, he didn't have much of a face. "I mean it, touch him and I won't fail to kill you" Draco growls out, clawing at the shadowy version of Voldemort.  
With one last spiteful glance Voldemort drifts off, flying away. With a second look he has disappeared. I stand up and carefully approach Draco, cautious of what he is capable of.

"Dray? Draco? It's fine he's gone, I'm fine. Are you okay?" I reach out and grab his hand. 

He slowly turns back, wings, claws, everything, gone, without a trace. As if they weren't ever there. 

As he turns back he throws himself at me, draping his long muscular arms around my waist and neck. 

"Oh my god, Harry are you okay? I'm sorry you had to see me like that. I couldn't chance him hurting you again." I let a few tears slip. 

"Draco I'm fine, honestly you were umm, would it be weird to say that you were kinda umm very pretty fully turned, and very fucking hot. But thank you Draco, you just risked your life for me, that was Voldemort. Some of the bravest Gryffindor's wouldn't even dream about doing that, thank you." I say as I hug him back. Him blushing vigorously at me calling him hot making me giggle nervously. 

"Harreh? Draco? Are you around here? We should head back now-" Hagrid says but stops as he sees me and Draco like this, arms draped around each other, Draco's legs wrapped around my waist and me carrying him. 

We both turn to him, Draco dropping down off of me. 

"I can explain." I exclaim.

"Tomorrow" I add. 

"Ok, but the others are coming and I'm guessing you don't want them to know?" Hagrid winks to us. Making us both blush. 

"No! Don't tell them please" both me and Draco plead. 

"I promise I won't, but I did not see this comin" Hagrid points out, smiling at us which is kinda comforting. 

"Hagrid, we um we found out what's being sucking the blood from the unicorns." I start. 

"It's Voldemort, but he's weak." Draco and I walk over to Hagrid hand in hand. 

"He was feeding off of the unicorns, their blood contains immortality, but at a cost. He's planning to come back, to kill you Harry, and everyone that gets in the way." Draco explains to not only Hagrid but me also. 

"I see, well then we should go get the others and head back, I need to inform Dumbledore of this immediately. " Me and Draco nod, letting go of each other's hand hastily as we see a rather aggravated Ron and Hermione walk over. 

The five of us walk back to the castle, Ron ignoring us still, however Hermione keeps giving small smiles to me when Ron isn't watching, I return them however Draco just scowls, I can't say I blame him.

When we get back,  Hagrid, Draco and I go straight to Dumbledore's office where as Ron and Hermione go back to the Gryffindor common room. 

Once in his office Draco and I explain exactly what happened word to word, leaving out the fact that Draco wolfed out, we just said he threatened him which is technically true.


	9. Drarry

After going through exactly what happened (nearly exactly) a few more times than necessary, in Dumbledore's office with Professor Snape loitering at the side. It would be easy to mistake him as an echo with amount of sentences he repeated. We are eventually allowed to leave Dumbledore's office. I just want to go where I've been planning to take Draco and forget about everything for a little while. 

"Finally, we were in there for ages" I complained. 

"Tell me about it, how many times did I need to repeat 'hovering over a unicorn' for them to understand, probably think I'm mad." Draco laughed.   
"And you're sure it wasn't a horse?" I mimicked Snape's words.

"No sir, forgive me for not thinking Voldemort was sucking the blood of a horse, because that, is way more useful than immortality." Draco repeated his earlier reply, causing me to burst out laughing. 

Then we see Neville Longbottom striding towards us sulking. 

"Are you alright Neville?" I ask him cautiously. 

"I guess. I just passed professor Snape, he's making me do two sheets of extra parchment for homework because he didn't think I did enough in the class." Neville frowned. 

"But you did the exact same amount as we did?" I said, although it was more of a question.

"I said that but then he threatened to make it three. He's horrid." Neville explained, I shook my head and Neville looked suspiciously at Draco, as if just noticing he was there all along, then an expression of regret spread across his face. 

"Don't worry Neville, Draco isn't gonna tell Snape you said that, you don't have to look so worried." I informed him, noticing abruptly what was wrong with him.

"Oh, uh. Thanks." Neville said before walking off towards the Gryffindor tower presumably. 

I turned to Draco who was wearing an unreadable expression.

"So Draco, since this is all such a mess, can I take you to where I've been wanting to take you all day? We need to get away from this for a little bit." I ask him, hoping his answer will be yes.

"I'd love too, but I'm making sure you're safe, even if that means wolfing out In front of everyone." I take the answer and lock our fingers tightly together as I direct us out of the school and towards the lake. 

"What are we doing at the lake?" Draco asks curiously. 

"We are going swimming." I inform him, I  hope he's fine with this.

"What? No! I don't do that" He mutters out. 

"Don't do what?" I ask.

"Swim. It's frigging scary. I cannot see the bottom and therefore I do not trust it." He responds, acting as arrogant as ever, yet slightly embarrassed.  
"Draco, don't be silly, I won't let the water hurt you, c'mon I'll teach you. Just keep a hold of me and nothing bad will happen" I try reassuring him.  
I start undressing, down to just my underwear. I motion for him to do the same, and that he does. And fuck is he hot. 

The light of the sun and lake reflecting off of his white hair and radiating from his eyes is enough to kill a man, but when he is wearing nothing but pretty, black boxers that clung extremely tight around his waist, and toned abs revealing themselves perfectly and his hips curved and, damn. It was nearly too much to handle.

I walk into the lake, trying to distract myself but I don't go too deep though, just far enough for my feet to be covered. 

"C'mon Dray, take my hand" I reach my hand out for him, he grabs it and squirms as he enters the water. I start moving slowly further into the water, making him more and more squeamish. 

Once we get far enough in too the glistening stream Draco eyes the water suspiciously, shivering slightly. He jumps up and wraps his legs around me, it's not like he hasn't done it before, it's just this time we are only wearing underwear and it's a bit distracting. 

"It's winding me up purposefully Haz" He whines.

I wrap my arms around him as he nuzzles his nose into my neck. I think he is scared of it. 

"It's okay Dray, I'm here. Nothing can hurt you" I reassure him. After a little while of me swimming around while he splashes the water around and riding on my back saying things like "right" and "red light" every now and again, pretending I'm a car. He stars to loosen up, the water not bothering him as much. 

"Ready to try and learn to swim?" I ask him, worry shooting through his eyes at the question. Resulting in me having to use every last inch of will power to stop myself from doing something stupid. 

"No, I'm uh I'm fine just splashing." 

"Oh no, you're not getting out of this, c'mon I'll keep a hold of you as you swim." He nervously nods his head in agreement, much to my pleasure.

"Turn on your back, I'll keep hold of your back so you don't drown, don't worry, just kick your legs and move your arms, you'll get the hang of it." I instruct him, deciding that back stroke would probably be easier to teach him. He has helped me overcome a hell of a lot of fears, the least I could do was help him do the same.

He turns on his back wearily, still unsure of this whole thing but he does it anyway and starts kicking his legs, my hand under his back steadying him. 

We carry on like that for a while, until he begins to get used with it, understanding how to control himself, he carries on his back stroke, doing quarter laps, back and forward, legs and back in a perfect upright position and the back of his head rested steadily on the top of the water, only without my hand steadying him, which he has yet to realise, I removed my hand sometime ago.

Draco says something quietly, meaning I couldn't fathom the words he spoke from the distance I'm at, I'm still close, but not close enough to hear the faint whisper, and when he receives no reply, that's when he realises that my hand isn't there and he has been doing it on his own. This causes him to panic, I quickly swim over to him, taking his hands in mine to stop him splashing about insanely and order him to take deep breaths. 

"That was all you Draco, I haven't been helping you for quite a while, see you can do it. I knew you could." I inform him proudly after he is at a stand still, relaxed. And to that news the corners of his mouth find themselves curling upwards, happy with their achievement. 

"You wanna get out now?" I ask him, after all the temperature was decreasing by the minute, and one of us here do feel the cold. Draco nods his head enthusiastically, glad to be leaving the water.

I start swimming out of the lake heading to our clothes. It isn't so easy however, when Draco's clinging to my back like a koala bear with the only difference being that Draco is a significantly  cuter. I did not say that, I absolutely did not say that. 

I keep swimming until it's shallow enough for us both to stand, I drop Draco softly onto the lake floor. We both start dressing, now both with our shirt and ties on, and underwear of course. I start to put on my trousers but Draco has different ideas as he stops me before I pick them up and pulls me by my tie towards him. 

"Draco what are you-" I begin, only to be cut off.

"Shhh, let me do this. If I don't I never will and I need to." He's starting to scare me, what does he need to do? My thoughts are interrupted as he roughly presses his lips against my own, sucking gently on my bottom lip. He glides his tongue on my upper lip asking for entrance, I grant him it and we both start exploring every inch, his tongue scrapes along the top of my mouth and we carry on. 

However it soon starts to become sloppy, with the both of us in desperate need of air but neither wanting to break the contact between us. We can't hold our breathe any longer so I pull away gasping for air. Does he even need air? I'm not sure.

"Fuck, I'm so sorry. I don't know why I done that, you clearly don't like me that way-" Draco starts but I cut him off, not wanting to hear anymore. I wanted that more than he could have imagined.

I move over so I'm straddling him and wrap my arms around the arch of his back and begin sucking gently on his collarbone, swirling my tongue and sucking on the skin until It turned a dark shade of purple. I continue my markings along his chest and abs then slowly make my way back up to his mouth and start chewing his bottom lip hungrily. He locks our lips together once again, this time I take the lead instead. I decide to keep it at a slow pace. My hands wander to the back of his head and soon enough I let them grip the back of his blonde, soft hair, tugging at it in a needy way. 

"I love you" I say as I pull away. He pulls my head forward resting his head against my own and starts wrapping his finger around my hair.

"I love you too, Merlin I love you so fucking much." I can't help but smile, I wrap my arms around his waist, still straddling him and rest my head against his chest as we sit there, him twiddling my hair gently between his fingers.

"Stay with me tonight?" I ask, more like beg Draco. 

"Of course I will, but we can't go to the room of requirement, I saw the old dark arts teacher go in there with earlier, not sure why but he didn't look like he had any intention of leaving, I'll sneak into the Gryffindor tower, I don't care if I get caught, I just want to stay with you Haz. I smile, then remember I can kiss him now, I let my hands snake around his neck and initiate a deep, hungry kiss. Wait- 

"Wait? which old Dark Arts Teacher?" I ask him, eyes wide.

"Professor Lupin, why?" He asks and suddenly I feel my stomach fill, he's back. He is teaching again, I can ask about Sirius.

"I need to go see him. This is great, he's back. We have so much to talk about-" I ramble but Draco cuts me off.

"Why do you seem so close to a teacher that doesn't even work here anymore?" He asks curiously. 

"Because uh... long story, but I bet you I know why he is in the room of requirement, and trust me, we do not want to go see him tonight and interrupt that. Let's stick to the common room." I say knowingly, Draco just tilts his head and I mutter about how I will explain everything to him on the way to the common room.

I hand the cloak of invisibility to him and he nods. I stand up and so does he, though instead of finishing getting dressed he puts both of his muscular hands on my waist and lifts me into the air effortlessly, placing my legs around his waist, he kisses me a few times he places me back on the ground. After we finally finish getting dressed we lock our hands together and I lean my head against his shoulder as I feel his arm wrap tightly around my waist. I pull the cloak over us as we enter the school and we walk up to the Gryffindor common room, I can't believe Draco's willing to risk this. 

I tell him everything, from Ron's supposed rat, to Sirius and Remus, Remus being a werewolf. How we time travelled, which I know Hermione had me under strict instructions to not talk about but it was a key event. How I conjured my patronus and saved me and Sirius. How they were animagus and how we saved Buckbeak and Sirius.

Draco just stared bewildered and utterly shocked.

"You killed all of those Dementors?" He asked but didn't let me answer. 

"I know he's a werewolf, Snape announced it to all the Slytherin's which I thought was a bit harsh." Draco continued, I thought it best to just keep quiet and let him sync this all in.

"Wait so why did I find Buckbeak outside of Hagrid's hut?" He finished.

"Because he visits when he can, as long as he knows nobody is around to hand him in to the ministry." I explain. 

"I am so sorry about Buckbeak, I didn't want for that to happen and I was so glad when I found out that it didn't. I just thought that showing off to you would make you wanna' be friends but that didn't work, and as soon as my Father heard about it he wanted Buckbeak dead, I tried to persuade him that wasn't necessary but, well he's Lucius Malfoy." Draco justified, I kissed his cheek letting him know that all was forgotten.

We finally arrive at the Gryffindor towers after a long and complicated conversation about last year. 

I whisper the password to the fat lady and she allows us in without opening her eyes, luckily for us. We walk up to the boys dormitory and fortunately my bed is on the far end, next to the window meaning it's quite far from the others beds. 

I quietly jump into bed, letting my head fall into the pillow, however instead of instantly falling asleep I pull Draco down with me and wrap my legs around him, my arm around his neck, keeping a protective hold on him. 

I take this time to admire his features, his perfectly blonde, soft hair, his deep silver eyes, everything. And for the first time ever, I fall asleep wrapped around the one I love more than anyone, Draco Malfoy.


	10. Smut guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There will be smut, if you feel uncomfortable don't read and you won't miss anything. It's legit porn with no plot...

Harry's POV  
As my eyes adjust to the sharp light shining into them, I wake up by a certain blonde haired boy whispering quietly to me. 

"Haz?" Draco asks, obviously hoping I wake in time for us to escape before anyone notices his presence. I open my eyes completely and fall instantly into Draco's silver ones. Fuck he's adorable in the morning, with messy bed hair, contrast to his normal sleek hair, and his features soft and sleepy. 

I reach out my hand and stroke his cheek, reaching my head forward to place a soft kiss on the top of his head, and Merlin am I glad I can do that.

"C'mon let's get ready and out of here" I say as I roll out of bed, grabbing Draco's hand in my own as I do so. 

I walk us over towards the bathrooms where he casts a spell to bring his toothbrush. While I'm brushing my teeth I feel Draco behind me. His toned body pushed up against my own and his hands around my waist, making me feel small and fragile, but in a way, I liked it. 

"You're so cute when you're flustered" He mumbles into my neck, biting on the flesh and leaving marks all over. He bites down hungrily and sucks harshly on the skin around my neck, leaving patches of purple in his wake. 

I turn on the shower and drape the shower curtain around, making sure I'm unseen. 

Well that was until Draco made an appearance. 

"Can't risk using two showers, someone will realise." He smirked, knowing damn well that was complete bullshit. 

"You could have came up with a better excuse to see me naked than that." I chuckle. 

I try my best to avert my eyes from him and turn around, wanting so badly just to look. To let my eyes and everything else take over. To not be in control. 

I begin coating my body with soap, washing out all remaining tiredness in my body when I feel Draco push up against me, his hand taking the soap from me and rubbing it against my stomach. 

Then the soap dropped...

Draco's hand stealthily made it's way down past my V-line and had a tight grip around my cock and began stroking it. Torturingly slow, thumb rubbing in teasing circlesagainst the tip. 

I turned around, wanting to attach my lips to his, however he decided something else. 

He crashed our bodies together and pinned me against the wall, I kinda liked being dominated by him. I jumped up slightly and he caught my legs around his hips and thrusted dryly into me, it wasn't much but I was already moaning unintentionally. 

"You're to fucking cute Haz. I didn't say you could be." Draco growled, like an animal. He is an animal. Draco Malfoy is an animal, and I don't even mind.

"And why would I need your permission?" I replied, knowing fine well what the consequence would be. I just wanted to rile him up. 

He thrusted against me, so hard it could've hurt. Shit I have to make him angry more if he looks like that.

"Because now you're mine." Draco said while nibbling on my ear, making me whine desperately. "All mine." He said before crashing our lips together. It started slow, I knew he wanted it faster, so I made it slower and he soon grew impatient. 

He gripped my dick with his hand while his other tugged at my hair and pounded his hips into me. 

"Fuck, Draco." I accidentally moaned, which he was quite happy about and used this as an opportunity to snake his tongue into my mouth; receiving the faster pace he desired. 

His hand kept stroking. His right hand was now cupping my ass and squeezing, probably leaving territorial marks. His left hand was picking up its pace, pumping quickly. I felt high, and about to hit my climax already.  

"Draco, I'm gonna cum." I moaned. 

Draco places a harsh hand on my mouth, stopping me from being too loud and waking someone up. Both of us stupidly forgetting to cast a silencing spell. 

"Get on your knees" Draco commanded, and boy was I glad to follow. 

I dropped down onto both knees and smirked up at him submissively. 

I grip his thigh with one hand and begin pumping his erection with the other. I stroke up and down a few times and collect the pre-cum around his slit for lube. 

"Come on Haz, stop teasing." Draco says in a deep voice. Dominance taking complete embodiment. 

I giggle, not taking any notice and batting my eyelashes up at Draco. Licking around the tip teasingly slow. Tongue circling around his slit before taking it all in. 

Draco grips my hair, pulling at it and pushing my head down further. 

"Such a good boy, taking it like a good little slut." 

"Your slut" I mumble. 

"Didn't anybody teach you not to talk with a full mouth?" Draco asked. Pounding his dick into my mouth further, causing me to finally gag. 

But I loved it.

I bobbed my head up and down his length, struggling to take it all but doing so anyway.

He tugs at my hair resulting in me moaning onto his dick, the vibrations caused by my moan sending sparks up him. Making him growl and bite his lip so hard blood began to draw. I slide my tongue around his tip, his pre-cum all over my face threatening to fall to the floor.

"Harry, I'm gonna' ahh" Draco says, unable to finish his sentence. So he does seconds later, the warm white liquid all over my face. I managed to swallow the majority of it, the hot and sticky substance making me feel tingly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genuinely just some Drarry™ Moments for you guys cause I've bailed on this book I'm sorry.. I am going to finish it soon hopefully

We both hurriedly threw on our clothes, not even checking what we were putting on as we didn't want to wake the others, that would be real hard to explain. After we are both fully dressed we head down to the lounge area, looking around first to make sure nobody sees us. 

I grab us a glass of water each and we drink it slowly and breathlessly.

"You're rather good at driving me mad Harry" Draco admitted causing me to smirk. 

"I like you when you're crazy" I smirked.

 

Suddenly a small yawn coming from a specific ginger haired boy lets us know that we should probably head out before people start waking up. 

Both synchronising hand movements as we place down our empty glasses on the counter. I grab Draco's hand softly curling my fingers around his and pulling us towards the exit saying the password and we both leave quietly, still hand in hand.

The goblet is open for people to put their names in today; luckily under 16's can't take part meaning an uneventful year for me (for once) and since the names are getting picked from the goblet this lunch time the whole school seems to be racing around like maniacs  to talk about who is contemplating placing in their names, something Draco and I are happy about missing out on. Since everyone is occupied with that, we can wonder the corridors without anyone seeing. 

"Draco?" I ask my new boyfriend as we enter the second floor toilets. 

"Yeah babe?" Draco replies causing us both to smile knowingly to one another. 

"Can I kiss you?" I ask, I can't help but want to feel his soft skin against my own, his beautiful plump lips on mine. I've never loved anyone this much in my entire life, Merlin I'm whipped. 

"Of course Baby, you don't have to ask" Draco attempted to smirk but instead let himself grin widely from ear to ear. 

I leaned forward, taking my time to take him all in, tracing my fingers over his tinting cheeks and placing a small, innocent kiss on it. I then place my hand in his hair, stroking it nonchalantly. 

"God I must fucking love you; when do I let somebody touch my perfect bloody hair?" Draco exaggerates. 

"You do love me, besides ferrets like getting petted." I preach, causing Draco to pout adorably in fake annoyance. 

"Whatever you-" Draco starts but I put a finger to his lips. 

"Shut up and kiss me" is all I say before I launch forward, breaking the small remaining distance between us and softly press my lips innocently on his, his tongue moves so swiftly (I guess you could say it's like a snake) on the top of my mouth causing me to let a small moan escape my lips. I bite down on his upper lip getting a soft, not so innocent moan in return from Draco. 

I hesitantly pull away smiling like a love-sick school girl, his eyes flutter open causing me to swoon over the smirking blonde haired boy centimetres away from me. 

"We should get going, wouldn't want to miss potions now would we?" Draco wears a knowing expression across his perfect face. 

"We have potions?" I exclaim, half happy about getting to spend more time with Draco, half freaked about two hours of Snape. Which Draco picks up on clearly. 

"Don't worry Harry, Draco won't let mean old Snapey be mean to little hawwy" 

"Shut up! It's not my fault, he's an utter dick to me" He is, honestly if I didn't know any better I'd have stormed out of that class along time ago. 

"He won't be now" Draco smirks, remembering what happened the last time he was.

I reach over to grab Draco's hand and place a soft kiss on it before imitating the same soft kiss on his lips. 

"Let's go to potions then" I say in a much more confident tone now. We untangle our hands and leave the bathroom wearily, unsure if anyone will see or not. Luckily nobody did.

 

The day passed by rather slowly, lessons dragged on more than usual. I was so used to being with Draco that when I was away from him I could barley function. I'd got a few weird looks, I'm not sure why, maybe Ron told people about the incident the other day. 

"Hey Harry" Fred and George say in union as I take a seat next to them on the Gryffindor table. 

"Hi, has Ron said anything to you?" They looked at each other before replying. 

"Yeah, he's annoyed that you have been distancing yourself from him, but mostly because of what you told us about siding with Malfoy." They explained, I just nodded half heartedly.

"Speaking of Malfoy... Harry why are you wearing a slytherin tie?" Fred asked me.

"What are you talking about? Why on earth would I be wearing a-?" I was cut off by a loud scream from the slytherin table. 

"Draco Malfoy! Why are you wearing a Gryffindor tie? Have you been sleeping with one of them? Oh my god, I'm disgusted." Pansy shouted obnoxiously loud, which lead to me looking down at my tie and seeing it was Slytherin. I felt my cheeks turn a bright shade and the twins laughing. I quickly cover my tie subtly with my sleeve in the hopes nobody has noticed.

The entire hall went silent and looked to the Gryffindor table, I didn't know what to do, so I did the only thing I could think of. I sat and looked around trying not to be obvious with my hand over my tie. 

All of a sudden Draco left the hall without a word, only a sharp glare in Pansy's direction which allowed me to see the coulor change in his eyes. Either I stay put and risk the chance of Draco turning uncontrollably or go after him making me look very guilty towards the whole sleeping with a Gryffindor thing. I heard a loud bang, like someone punching a wall really loud. Me and Pansy ran out as soon as we heard that. 

"Draco!" Pansy called out, she is just going to annoy him more.

"Draco? C'mere Dray" I shouted in a soft tone, knowing there was no way in hell anything she said would help him. 

"Who do you think you are? You can't call him that, I called him that once and he nearly killed me. Honestly what are you even doing here?" She questioned me, if only she knew what else I've called him. 

"Look, no offence but you are the one that agrivated him in the first place and listen to me when I say its better if you leave." I argue back, I can't calm Draco down if she's here.

I turn around to look for Draco again, but when I do I feel a shove on my back, the bitch pushed me. I go to retaliate but before I can Draco is stood In front of Pansy in a threatening way. He isn't turned thank god, only silver eyes and claws that he is hiding well, but not well enough to miss if you are looking for it.

"Thank god, Dray, honestly this idiot thinks he can call you by my nickname." Pansy said in a flirtatious manner. While twirling her hands around her hair and growing closer to Draco. 

"Excuse me? Is that your failed attempt at flirting?" I ask her, she's really starting to annoy me, and I refuse to believe it's because I know she has a major crush on my boyfriend. 

"It wasn't a fail if he loved it." She boasted, she wishes. 

"One, don't you ever call me that again, and two don't you ever lay a hand on him again." Draco threatned, which caused me to smirk.

"Fine, I know nobody can call you that I was just making sure Potter here knew that he can't either." Pansy said, a little softer because of her inflated ego that Draco just lowered. 

"Watch me. What's your opinion on me calling you 'Dray'?" I said smugly, while letting my hand snake up his T-shirt and breathing teasingly on his neck after pulling him a little further away from Pansy.

"Fuck, Haz, you can call me whatever the hell you bloody want baby, you know that." Draco said lustily.

"I know, Draco, come on calm down, your claws are still showing, hold my hand." I instruct him, making sure she couldn't hear what I said.

He looks at me longingly and reaches out to interlock his fingers with mine, the hand that isn't rubbing circles on his abs. 

"What are you two doing? Potter have you gave him amortia or something. Wait, Potter? Why are you wearing a Slytherin tie - " Pansy asked the stopped in realisation.

I turn to Draco and smirk, I unlock our fingers and take off his tie while kissing him deeply, then I take off the one I'm wearing and put it on him, while kissing him now and again. 

"I don't know what you're talking about, oh and no I didn't use amortia, I don't need Magic to get what I want." I say innocently to Pansy. Which angers her tremendously.

"I do not know what you are implying, Potter." Pansy growls under her breath knowing fine well what she done, not too long ago.

"Well. You don't tell anyone about Draco and I then we won't spill your 'magic experiment'" I thought about smirking but instead tilted my head innocently and grinned. Pansy's mouth dropped in a mix of fear and shock.

"Goodbye" I said as I grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him away. 

"Didn't know a Gryffindor could manipulate like that." Draco said proudly. 

"My true house is Slytherin, remember?" I say, reminiscing over first year. 

"Indeed. How could I ever forget that if you knew Slytherin wasn't that bad then you and I could be sharing a dorm room right now." Draco pouted.

"Bet you'd like that" I said while winking knowingly at him. 

"Oh shut up Potter" Draco said through a laugh before pulling me into him and crashing his lips onto my own. 

I pulled away smiling. 

"We should head back, I'd really prefer not to explain to my friends why I ran after you but I guess I will have to."

"I guess you will. See you babe." Draco said, kissing me again on my cheek before he disappeared somewhere. 

The rest of the day drags, until everyone is gathered around either placing their own names in the goblet or spectating the others who are. Hermione is sat with her head in a book and Ron is laughing at Fred and George's bad attempt of an aging potion. 

For once, I might just have an uneventful year. I can't put my name in even if I wanted to, which I most certainly don't. 

"Hey Harry, how are you?" Someone asks in a flirtation manner and I can guess who.

Cho Chang.

I turn so I'm facing her and mutter a quick 'good, you?' back before looking over to Ron for guidance. His face is more smug than ever before and he walks over to where Draco is sitting, with Blaise and a few other Slytherins. Why is he walking towards Draco? 

"I was wondering if maybe you'd wanna go to the Yule-" Cho starts, although I'm not really paying much attention to her as I'm pre occupied by the thoughts of Draco wolfing out spreading across my mind like wild fire. 

"Harry? Are you listening?" Cho asks and I quickly nod and avert my attention back to Ron. 

"Well, what have we here? Daddy decide you weren't living up to expectations? Is that why you're sleeping with Gryffindors? For daddy's attention?" Ron teases, he and a group of gryffindors and maybe one or two Hufflepuff's are surrounding Draco and his friends. 

"Beat it Weasel" Zabini said, voice echoing. 

"Or what? You'll get your pathetic friend here to hit me again? It didn't do much last time" Ron said, pointing towards Draco. 

Hermione walks towards Ron, tugging at his arm as if to tell him to stop it, but Ron just ushers her away with a hand motion and she wanders off towards the benches again. 

I move a little closer to the group and Cho follows, no longer asking me questions and instead only interested in how Draco will reply. 

"Oh shut up, do you seriously have nothing better to do?" Draco asks. Causing a mix of anger and pleasant surprise to take over Ron's face.

"He speaks! Would you look at that everyone. Daddy taught him what communication is" Ron shouted, succeeding in gaining the attention of every student in the room.

Draco raises his eyebrows and gets to his feet, only inches away from Ron's face, eyes completely grey and enough to make a man run at the sight of them.

"Daddy might not have taught me how to kill someone but I sure as hell know how to break your neck in a millisecond." Draco threatens. 

Ron's previous confidence falters and if it wasn't for the growing audience he probably would have walked away now. I walk towards them at a quick pace and only now does Draco realise I'm here. I push through the crowd so that I'm right next to Draco, who moves his threatening glare from Ron to me and smiles before returning to his previous glare, which seams to have only intensified in protectiveness. 

"Oh look who's joined, Harry Potter. Sticking up for this pathetic, pretentious dickhead again are we?" He asks and I just scowl. Draco growls slightly and all I can do is hope he doesn't do anything he can't control. 

"At least I'm not picking fights with someone I don't stand a chance on just for the attention." I reply. 

There's a few whispers at that. Some sounding like "Why is Potter helping Malfoy?". 

Blaise manages to usher away the crowd so that most people leave, only Ron, Seamus, Draco, Blaise, Luna, Dean and I remain able to hear. 

"You gonna run to Daddy too? Oh wait- he's dead" Ron laughs, the people still able to hear the conversation gasped at this, as if he was over stepping a boundary, which he very much did. 

"Maybe he is, that doesn't mean I don't have anyone to call Daddy though." I smirked and Blaise nearly choked, looking suspiciously at Draco and then laughing in knowing amusement. 

"Alright, if everyone that can, and wants to enter their name has done so, then please could everyone head over to the great hall" Professor McGonagall instructs and everyone follows. Draco and I smirk at Ron, who only walks away in shock as we all head towards the Great hall to find out who will be competing in the Twizarding tournament.


	12. The Goblet of fire

The entire school has been informed to go to the great hall for the Goblet announcement, I'm anxiously awaiting to find out who will be taking part. I can't help but feel bad for whoever does get chosen, it's dangerous. I've had enough danger, I know first hand it isn't as fun as expected. 

The Gryffindor's are being led to the great hall by the Gryffindor prefect, like all the other houses. The groups from the other school's are already in the great hall, perhaps more organised than us. 

I look around and see Luna, who gives me a warm smile accompanied by innocent eyes, I can't help but give her my best smile in return, she has contagious happiness. I carry on my crowd searching but fail to see Slytherin anywhere, they must also be in the great hall already. 

Finally we make it there, Ron and Hermione are sit conjoined at the closest side of the table, nearest the exit. Fred and George are near the middle and there's an empty seat next to them so I walk there quietly hoping it's not reserved for someone else, when I sit down they smile so I assume it's alright to sit here. 

The hall was rather loud, with students all looking at the goblet in awe and anticipation. I look over and see that Draco is actually closer to the Gryffindor table than usual, since room needed to be made for Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. He smiles at me before turning his attention to Dumbledore, just like the rest of the hall, as he now stood near the Goblet. The hall fell silent, waiting. 

"When the champions names are called, please come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table and enter through to the next chamber" Dumbledore said in his usual calm tone. He then took out his wand and the eyes of all students followed its movements. Dumbledore gave it a swift flick and all of the lighting was gone, other than scattered pumpkins that gave off little light. The now dim room was awestruck, all either terrified or anxious, or both. Unless you were Draco Malfoy, who was acting as if even staring at the floor would be more interesting than this. I laugh internally at this, of course Dray would act as if he didn't care. Truly I don't even know if he does. 

Now that the only remaining light was coming through carved pumpkins the Goblet appeared brighter. The Goblet was emanating Blue-white flames, brighter than anything I've ever seen, painfully bright, everyone's eyes remained on it anyway. 

Suddenly the flames turned red and a burning piece of parchment flew out of it into the air, everyone gasped in their seats, itching to see. Dumbledore caught the parchment that was beginning to fall and held it closer to the bright blue flames of the goblet. 

"The champion for Durmstrang... is Viktor Krum." He read in a loud, monotone voice. The hall suddenly burst into an applause and a faint "No surprise there, is there?" Could be heard further up the table from Ron. Viktor stood from near Draco and exited the hall with a threatening smirk. 

The hall's attention suddenly averted back to the Goblet as another name was emitted through red flames. Dumbledore repeated his earlier actions and read: "The champion for Beauxbatons is.. 'Fleur Delacour!" She also stood and made her way through to the next chamber, however two girls from her table started crying. Crying? Why would you so badly want to compete in a tournament that would certainly kill you? 

I felt the chattering of Hogwarts students heighten a little as we all awaited who would be competing. The goblet once again spat out a piece of parchment. 

Dumbledore caught it expertly and read it aloud "The champion for Hogwarts is" He started. 

...

"Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore said, with a noticeable larger amount of excitement. The Hufflepuff table all rose to their feet clapping as Cedric made his way out with a wide grin, he looked at me for a split second and I smiled in congratulations. Even though I didn't really mean it, I like Cedric and would rather his safety wasn't put at risk but what can I do? 

"Excellent. We now have our three champions! I hope I can count on all of yo-" Dumbledore started but was cut short by the Goblet. The flames had yet again started going red, for a fourth time. Everyone looked around in confusion. I looked at Draco with burrowed eye brows. He held the eye contact and shrugged his shoulders. The goblet shot out another piece of parchment and everyone gasped. 

Dumbledore reached out and grabbed it and opened it. His expression was hard to read but everyone stared as he paused. 

"Harry Potter"


	13. Mahem bassically

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double update because it's Halloween :))

Draco's POV

I could feel my claws digging into my thigh, I let them, it was the only way to stay calm. How? Did he do this behind my back? Why? It's so dangerous but right now I can't and won't process the danger. There is no way they will actually let him. He's only fifteen. 

Everyone was looking at him, including me. He looked back at me frozen. He was clearly as shocked as everyone else. Did he not do this? My mind was going to explode, there's too many thoughts and worries and I can't process them all. I need to stay calm. Stay calm for Harry and help him through this. This time there was no applause, everyone sat staring lasers through Harry, who remained still and staring at me. 

Miss McGonagall ushered towards Dumbledore and whispered something in his ear. Some turned their attention to this rather than Harry. Nobody could hear what she was saying. I sighed and listened harder. "We can't let him compete, I don't know how he got his name in but it is our responsibility to keep him safe" She whispered. First time I have ever agreed with her but does she seriously think Harry put his own name in? He must have, who else would? They would have to be really smart and older than sixteen to even get close to the Goblet.

The hall remained silent watching the altercation. Harry looked terrified, I couldn't tell if he was faking this emotion or not. 

"HARRY POTTER! UP HERE IF YOU PLEASE" Dumbledore shouted, Ouch, I guess I should have turned off the super hearing, he was louder now than the first time, growing impatient probably. 

"Go on Harry" I heard Fred whisper to him. Harry nodded and stood up. Everyone gasped as he made his way slowly to the front, clearly scared. It seemed like an eternity later when he finally reached Dumbledore. 

"Well.. through the door" Dumbledore said. I looked at him shocked. Through the door? He's actually going to let him do this? 

Harry looked at me one last time, I didn't respond like usual, if he put his name in I want to know why. Why would he do this to us both? I stared blankly at him as he walked through to the next chamber. Then my nerves started ticking. I felt too much at once, anger, betrayal, worry, more anger. I was fucking mad. At everyone, and Harry. 

Dumbledore and all of the other teachers apart from Hagrid and Snape, who remained in the hall, followed after Harry into the next chamber. I want to know how he is. 

Once they've all left and are definitely in the next chamber Snape stands and makes his way to where Dumbledore was previously stood and takes a good look at the Goblet, probably to check if it was tampered with. I stand and storm through the middle of the tables and past Snape who grabs on my arm in a feeble attempt to stop me. 

I look at his arm and glare with red eyes. "I suggest you let go. Now." I say, in the most threatening tone I can. He clearly get's the point and understands the danger if he doesn't so he lets go and I carry on. 

Only until Hagrid also tries to attempt to stop me. I know I can't do anything to him, Harry loves him, but right now I don't even trust Harry. 

"Malfoy. Look, you'll get into big bother if you go through there." Hagrid warns. Big bother? The only thing I have to loose is Harry. I just carry on my emotionless glare and keep walking until I feel a hand grab my shoulder, I don't react too much as it's most likely Hagrid, but when I turn and realise it's Ron, I can't even promise myself that I won't rip him to shreds. 

"He probably put his name in to get away from you. Even death is better than being your friend." Ron says through a smirk. Let's see how long that lasts. 

I glare at him, claws clenching my fists, I feel blood start to drip from my hands. I can feel the anger build inside me, I-I can't control my breathing. 

Suddenly Ron is thrown against the wall so hard the bricks break. I look around, nobody looks guilty. Oh wait. I did that, but how? All I did was focus on hurting him, bad. 

Everyone gasps and crowds around him to see if he's alright, I take this as an opportunity to run through to the next chamber. How did I do that? Can I- can I use my mi- No. Obviously not. Now is not the time to think about that, I don't need more things to add to my list of abnormality. 

When I got there, I jumped up onto the wooden stills keeping the roof up. Nobody noticed other than a man in a painting but he seemed not to care. 

There was a fire and all of the other students that were picked stood gathered around it. Harry was near the one from Hufflepuff, I can't remember his name. Harry looked scared and intimidated. I wanted to help him, but I need to know what's going on first. 

"Harry?! Did you put your name in the Goblet of fire?" Dumbledore asked, calmer now than he was before. 

"No! I couldn't have Sir, I'm only fifteen and there's no way I want more danger! Sir you know how my years here have been. I just want one year of peace." Harry says, that's what he told me too. Maybe he didn't, but if not him then who? 

"I see, well if you didn't then who did?" McGonagall asked. Good question. 

"I don't know, I wish I did." Harry said, I'm fairly certain he wasn't lying. 

Suddenly Hagrid and Snape came crashing in. 

"Sir, Ron Weasley has been sent to the Hospital wing, him and Draco Malfoy were having a dispute and he suddenly went crashing in to the wall, we looked everywhere and can't find Malfoy." Snape explained. Dumbledore looked shocked but only nodded. Harry however shot up.

"What did Ron say to him?" Harry asked. I make a mental note to tell him later. 

"Never mind that Harry, Ron is hurt" Hagrid said. Who fucking cares? 

"Wait! Please you must tell Draco that I didn't put my own name in. Please" Harry practically begged Hagrid. Everyone looked confused other than Dumbledore and Hagrid. 

"I will once I find em'" Hagrid said before stomping away again. Snape followed after him a moment later as Dumbledore said nothing, just a glare that said it all. Dumbledore went with them, McGonagall too. I stayed put. Imbeciles, all of them. 

The Hufflepuff went towards Harry and got way to close for comfort. He placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. 

"It'll be alright Harry, you'll see. They will find Malfoy and he'll be expelled and there is no way you will be made to do this tournament" 

"Thanks Cedric, but hopefully he won't be expelled." Harry said. Cedric, hmm. 

"Why wouldn't you want him expelled?" Cedric asked. 

"It doesn't matter" Harry said, obviously not wanting to out us. 

"Harry everything you say matters to me" Cedric said, biting his lip and getting closer to Harry. Does he want to die? Well yeah probably I mean he signed up for this damn tournament. 

"Uh. Thanks." Harry said awkwardly, trying to slowly back away. Good boy. 

"No problem Babe" Cedric said, inching closer again. I can't take this any longer, Fuck it. I jumped down from the ledge I was on and landed in the middle of Harry and Cedric. The other students attention was now on us three. 

"Yeah, he's real thankful. Now piss off" I spat, anger rising more and more, the blood from earlier and the new forming blood dripped on to the floor and Harry noticed it. 

"Draco, I promise you I didn't put my name in, please you have to believe me" Harry practically pleaded. I looked at him for a little while, deciding weather I did or not. 

"I do Haz, but who did?" I ask and he lets go a breath I didn't know he was holding. 

"I really don't know Dray" He says, neither do I. 

"We will figure it out, okay? Then I will fucking kill them." I threatened. 

"Please stop killing people" Harry laughed and I jokingly pushed him. 

"I can't. I'm crazy." I said with a straight face. Everyone gasped and Harry and I burst out laughing. 

"We've looked everywhere, maybe he found a way to leave the school" Snape said, signalling they were coming back. Guess I'm going to have to deal with their bullshit. 

They all walked in, Dumbledore and McGonagall in the front and Snape and Hagrid behind them, following like lost dogs. 

"You aren't very good at searching" I said in plain annoyance and amusement. 

"Draco! What spell did you put on Ron? We checked to see the most recent spells put on him, not one of them could have done that" McGonagall asked. 

"Gees I wonder why, maybe because I didn't put any spell on him, he's an idiot he probably did it to himself." I said. Harry moved so he was standing in front of me, he was imitating what I do when I'm protecting him. He was hot. 

"Whatever happened to Ron, he deserved it. What are you going to do to Draco? Expel him because of a fight Ron started that backfired on to him?" Harry said, a deeper tone than usual. 

"Well.. No, we need evidence to take any action, but I have my eye on you both" She said. Wow, we are fucking terrified. 

She then stormed off, with Snape and Hagrid following her. Yes, I'm going to buy them both a leash.

"Harry, I'm sorry but you have to take part in this tournament, it's the rules unfortunately" Dumbledore said. 

"Fuck the rules, Harry is fifteen and didn't even sign up to this, he could die!" I said, anger creeping back yet again. 

"Dray, it's alright, I'll just do it" Harry said and I scowled at him. 

"No. You can get out of it if you get expelled or drop out. Harry c'mon" I say, trying to persuade him. 

"No way! Draco I need Hogwarts. I'm doing the stupid tournament!" Harry shouts. I run towards him and wrap my arms around his waist, bringing him into a tight hug.

"Fine, if I can't talk you out of it I'm helping you"


	14. Starting to get a little codependent

Draco's POV 

"I don't think helping is really in the rules." The annoyingly pushy Hufflepuff said. 

"I don't think under sixteens competing is either but I guess some rules don't apply" I say. 

"Mr Malfoy, perhaps you should go back to your common room and relax while the competitors settle in. We added that rule as an extra precaution but his name did come out of the Goblet, therefore he must do his best." Dumbledore said. 

"I mean no disrespect here, but I'm not leaving Harry's side" I stand my ground. I'm not leaving him alone, not with Cedric and not with the danger. He needs me. 

I need him. 

"Dray, I'll be fine. I promise." Harry says, I can tell he doesn't mean it, probably just saying it so I don't get in trouble for staying. 

"When did you two become such good friends anyway?" Cedric asks, of course he'd care so much. 

"None of your damn business that's when" I spit. No. I am not leaving Harry with him. 

"Draco, look at me. I'll be fine, I will. I'll come see you soon, well whenever I can. Nothing bad will happen until the first trial but that isn't today. I promise you." Harry says, maybe I should leave, I'm just causing unnecessary trouble by staying, Harry needs rest not more stress. Fine, I'll leave, I can sense whenever he needs me anyway. 

"Okay-" I start before moving closer to him so I can whisper.

"Just think hard enough of needing me to come and I'll be here, I can sense it. Tell me if that fucking Hufflepuff does anything okay babe?" I ask and I feel him nod against my cheek, I want to kiss him right now. 

I pull him into a tight hug, one arm wrapped protectively around his waist and the other in his hair. I don't want to let go of him. 

But I do. 

I smile softly at him, softer than I usually would in public but I need him to know I'm here. I quickly replace it with a scowl in Cedric's direction, who looks a little scared but doesn't seem too fazed. Shit. 

'I love you' I hear, but when I look around I can tell nobody said anything. What? 

Harry looks at me confused. I pull in once more. 

"I love you too" I say, he looks confused for a moment before his eyes go wide. 

'You can hear me?' 

'apparently so' I say in my head, testing to see if he can hear me too. 

'No way..' 

So he can hear me too? I guess I'll figure out why while he's stuck In here. I smile over at him once more before walking out of the chamber. Mr Crouch reached over to me in an attempt to pat my shoulder as if I was a dog following orders, I moved away and scowled before actually leaving this time.

Harry's POV 

How could we talk to each other with our minds? Could anyone else hear? It didn't look like it. I guess it's a good thing, I mean it'll be easier to communicate this way. I'm suddenly pulled out of my thoughts by Mr Crouch whispering instructions to us, nearly inaudible, is he ill? 

"Yes.. the first task is designed to test how daring you are. Therefore we aren't going to be telling you what the task is, courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality, especially in this tournament. I can tell you however, you will only be allowed a wand. None of you are permitted to get help from any teachers." Well he didn't mention students, I guess Dray can help me then. Mr Crouch moved closer to us all as he huddled us into a closer circle shape to talk to us as a group. 

"The first task will be on November the twenty-forth, all the students and teachers will be there, along with a panel of judges." He explains. 

"Any questions..?" He says, finally finishing telling us the instructions. 

"Are we able to go back to our common rooms now?" I ask, I really don't want to stay here, it's too crowded and there's multiple teachers glaring at me, dumfounded as to how my name got in presumably. 

"Yes, Cedric, Harry you should both head to bed now" Dumbledore said, we both nod in return, exiting the chamber together. 

"So Harry, you and Draco? Anything going on?" He asks, a little too curious as we start the walk to our different common rooms. 

"Umm, why?" I ask, but then remember we cant tell anyone. 

"I mean, no there isn't." I add, hoping it was believable. 

Thank Merlin, I was going to ask if you wanted to go on a date before the first task.." 

Oh no. 

"Uhh, Sorry Cedric, I'm in a relationship" I say, offering him a smile. 

"Who w-" He starts but I cut him off. 

"Well there's the towers, I'll see you tomorrow" I save myself from the awkwardness and fast walk towards the towers until he's already left to go towards the kitchens. 

Phew. 

Draco, I don't know If you can hear me but I'm near the towers. I wait there for a while but nothing happens so I go back to the common room instead. Wait, Ron is in the hospital wing. At least I don't have to deal with him, but I'm going to get so many questions anyway.

I walk towards the door and say the password, she's awake for once. I open the door cautiously, wanting so badly to just run to Draco and avoid my class mates. 

"Harry! Merlin, are you crazy? Why on earth did you put your name in?" Seamus asks. 

"I- I didn't, I don't know how it got in there, I wanted a quiet year but I guess Hogwarts doesn't want that." I explain. 

"Who cares if he did or didn't? At least he's gonna be out of our way soon enough, it's not like he will survive even the first task" A familiar voice says, Ron. But how? 

"Thought you were in the hospital wing?" I ask, choosing to ignore what he just said. 

"Nah, your new friend isn't as tough as you think" He says through a smirk. 

"Ron he broke three of your ribs.. the only reason you aren't still there is because Madam Pomfrey made you promise not to move much after she healed it." Dean reminds him. 

"Whatever" He says and I cant help but laugh a little, what the hell did Dray do? 

"The fuck you laughing at?" Ron spits. 

"Draco breaking three of your ribs without even touching you.. It's a little humorous you have to admit." I say through a small laugh. There's a small silence before - 

 

"ALARTE ASCENDARE" Ron shouts and I'm suddenly flung into the air, I can't control my limbs as they fly upwards and fall again. 

"AGH!!" I unintentionally shout as I hit my head in the fall. How does he even know how to cast that? 

"Just a little something I picked up this afternoon" He explains, barley. I rub my head as I stand, well if that's how he wants to play.. 

"BOMBARDA!" I yell and a flame sparks from my wand, throwing Ron backwards as it explodes near him, his stupid ginger hair is spiked in black smoke and he looks mad, good. I hope it fucking hurt. 

"CONFUNDO" He yells when he gets back- 

What..? My body trips slightly, I didn't tell it to. What's happening? Draco.. I need your help. DRACO! I yell in my head before falling to the floor. 

Draco's POV

Harry.. he needs my help. I use my senses to try and track his scent.. The Gryffindor towers! I run there as fast as I can without getting caught but I can't control my powers, not when my only impulse control could be hurt. 

I finally arrive there and say the password that Harry said last time I was here, she looks at me as if she shouldn't let me in but we both know she has no choice.   
I swing open the door to see Ron with burned hair and a circle surrounding him and.. Harry? Why is he on the floor? I'm going to fucking kill Ron. 

I run over to the circle and push whoever was In my way to the side. 

"Move, get out the way" I say threateningly. I scowl at Ron and run over to Harry's side, picking him up slightly to see if he was hurt. 

"Harry? What happened?" I ask but he just smiles at me. 

"Drayyy" He slurs, is he drunk? No, it can't be that. 

"Someone tell me what the fuck happened." I shout looking at the surrounding Gryffindor's. Nobody responds. Fuck this. I walk over to a random one, Dean.. maybe? I pick him up by the collar and growl "Tell me what happened or I'm going to kill every one of you" I say with a meaningful undertone. He looks terrified, so does most of the common room. 

He glances at Ron and then me "Ron used a spell that flung Harry into the air and made him hit his head, then Harry used 'Bomarda' so Ron said a spell that made Harry really confused." He explains, does he mean Confundo? Oh that's it. I drop the kid on the floor and storm over to Ron.

"Get ready to fucking die" I smirk, I can feel my eyes turn black, or red, honestly I'm not even sure. When I get close enough to him I punch him so hard, with the most power I can get without fully turning and he flies backwards into the wall. He slouches down it, but I have no sympathy for him. I slowly walk towards him and grab his singed hair, throwing punch after punch at him, both my fist and his face are bleeding but I don't care, I will kill him.

"ALARTE ASCEDARE!!" Hermione screamed in terror at me. I just smiled at her. 

"Nice try" I say then continue punching Ron, not as hard as before but still with most of my strength. I could feel him go limp beneath me, he's nearly done. 

"HOW!? I DID THE SPELL RIGHT, I KNOW I DID!" She screams. 

"You did it right, don't worry" I say sarcastically. Why does she care so much about being wrong? 

"Spells don't work on him" Harry says from behind me. Harry, he's back to normal. 

"Dray come on you're gonna kill him." He says, oh I know I am. 

"That is the plan." I say, as If he should know that. 

"DRACO GET OFF HIM!" Harry yells at me. I stop punching. Is he mad at me? He's never- 

I let go of Ron and turn towards Harry. 

"Thank you. Draco you need to think of the consequences, you could have gone to Azkaban" He says, tears in his eyes threatening to fall but he wont let them, I know he's trying to stay strong for me. 

"Harry, I- I know, but-" I start. 

"But nothing, I know exactly why you do things like this, I know Draco, just promise me you'll try and control your anger, promise me you'll try and trust that I can look after myself" He's standing too close to me for me to even try and fight against him, why does he make me so weak yet so strong at the same time? I can't find any words so I just nod and head towards the door. 

"What the hell just happened?" Seamus asks Harry. 

"Ron got what he deserved, that's what happened." Harry responds, he's pretty bad ass. He walks towards me and asks if he can stay with me tonight, I nod but have no idea where to go. 

We both exit the common room, leaving an unconscious Ron in a puddle of his own blood and a lot of Gryffindor's shocked. They could easily get us both expelled but I doubt they would, no matter who's side they are on, Ron would get expelled . He used dark spells that we shouldn't even know how to perform. 


End file.
